El secreto del primer Chat Noir (Marichat)
by RuriIdimar
Summary: Tikki y Plagg ocultaban un gran secreto a sus portadores. El primer Chat Noir, no había sido ningún héroe, ni compañero de batallas de Ladybug, si no, su enemigo. Alguien que la había amado hasta el punto de la locura absoluta, que había querido entregarle el mundo, gobernarlo junto a ella. Resumen completo en el interior.
1. Prologo

**resumen: Tikki y Plagg ocultaban un gran secreto a sus portadores. El primer Chat Noir, no había sido ningún héroe, ni compañero de batallas de Ladybug, si no, su enemigo. Alguien que la había amado hasta el punto de la locura absoluta, que había querido entregarle el mundo, gobernarlo junto a ella. No fue si no hasta el segundo Chat Noir, quien decidió hacer su avance hacia Ladybug de manera diferente a su antecesor, que la armonía entre mala y buena suerte se creo.**

 **En el que todos los Chat Noir y Ladybug son en realidad vidas pasadas de los actuales y la mala suerte de los Chat Noir se debe a los recuerdos de las anteriores vidas.**

 **Marichat, primer Chat Noir x Marinette y primer Chat Noir x primera Ladybug.**

 **El primer Chat Noir y Ladybug son los de Egipto.**

Prologo

Por mucho que lo afirmara Plagg no amaba solo al queso, el tenia exactamente la misma debilidad que los Chat Noir, amaba demasiado a Ladybug o mas concreta mente a Tikki, la kwami representante de la buena suerte.

Plagg entreabrió los ojos y observo en silencio a su portador dormir tranquilamente, Adrien era un buen chico, por supuesto que tenia sus defectos como todo el mundo, pero de todos los Chat Noir que había conocido y convivido, era al que tenia mas afecto, el mismo afecto que había tenido por el primer Chat Noir. Aunque tampoco es tan raro, pensó el pequeño kwami, de todos los portadores que había tenido Adrien era el que más se parecía a su primer portador.

Solo es cuestión de tiempo, se dijo, la verdadera mala suerte de los Chat Noir pronto comenzara afectarle. Sabia lo confuso que estaría, pero le había prometido a Tikki que guardarían el secreto de Chat Noir para siempre. El la amaba y por eso se mantendría callado, fingiendo ignorancia sobre lo que sucedería... o al menos lo haría durante algún tiempo.

Me pregunta los recuerdos de que Chat Noir despertara...


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Chat Noir sonrió amplia mente, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de las que dejaban las mejillas doloridas. Su pecho se calentaba cuanto más cerca de su lugar de encuentro habitual se encontraba. El aterrizo y su aliento se detuvo durante apenas unos segundos antes de sentir su corazón acelerarse, allí estaba ella, tan perfecta como siempre, mirando al horizonte, sus cautivan tes ojos azules se fijaron en el y se pregunto vagamente si ella podía oír los frenéticos latidos de su corazón desde donde estaba. Ladybug le sonrió con cariño, llamando su nombre, su voz suave, sonando como música en sus oídos. El se acerco unos pasos y entonces el rostro cariñoso de su Lady cambio completamente, mirándole con con frialdad y un desprecio casi palpable que le heló hasta lo más profundo de los huesos.

-Yo no te amo.- dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos. -No te necesito, te odio.- la mueca de asco que sus labios formaron le hizo retroceder como si le hubiera golpeado físicamente, su estomago se hundió y le costo tragar saliva.

-La... Ladybug?- el extendió con temor su brazo hacía ella, pero se quedo inmóvil a medio camino, paralizado cuando los brazos de un hombre desconocido rodearon a la pequeña mujer frente a el, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta apenas le dejaba respirar.

-Mi novio es mucho mejor en todos los aspectos...- Ladybug continuo hablado, pero su voz ya no llegaba ha sus oídos, los ojos le ardían, su visión se nublo... y entonces lo escucho, una suave risa, masculina. Dándose rápidamente la vuelta para encarar al nuevo intruso, se quedo petrificado, allí ante el, estaba lo que solo podía ser otro Chat Noir, porque lo que llevaba puesto no podía ser otra cosa, si no un traje de Chat Noir, solo que parecía basado en el antiguo Egipto.

-¿Quien eres tu?- le pregunto bruscamente, cubriendo la vista de Ladybug con su cuerpo, no sabia quien era ese hombre, pero no permitiría que dañase a su lady. El extraño sonrió divertido, si era por su pregunta o por sus acciones no lo sabia, pero tampoco le importaba en este momento. El otro Chat Noir desapareció y el jadeo sorprendido de su lady le llamo la atención.

El Chat Noir egipcio estaba ahora al lado de Ladybug, uno de sus brazos rodeando los hombros de la pequeña mujer, con la palma de su mano en la mejilla de su lady en lo que era una clara caricia afectuosa, sin embargo la vista del extraño estaba fija en el, como si quisiera transmitir algún tipo de mensaje solo con su mirada.

Chat Noir gruño furioso y de pronto, el estaba en lugar del otro Chat Noir, su brazo sobre los hombros de su lady y su mano en su mejilla, eran claramente los del egipcio, estaba viendo a través de sus ojos.

No solo sus ojos, se dio cuenta, también puedo sentir la calidez de mi lady, pensó asombrado.

Sus labios se movieron, pero ningún sonido salio de ellos. Sin embargo sabia lo que el otro Chat Noir había dicho, como si sus palabras hubieran sido perfectamente audibles.

-Ha que estamos esperando.

Adrien se incorporo repentinamente, enredándose en las sabanas, con la piel cubierta de sudor, la ropa empapada pegándose a su piel y la respiración acelerada. Su kwami parpadeo con los ojos medio abiertos, claramente todavía soñoliento. Plagg floto hacia el, mirándole con confusión.

-¿Que sucede, chico?- le pregunto.

-No es nada, solo un mal sueño.- le tranquilizo. Plagg le contemplo en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Deben haberte robado mucho queso.- su comentario no le sorprendió, con una pequeña sonrisa divertida le contesto.

-Peor, dejaban de fabricarlo y no me dejabas en paz.- Plagg le miro entre molesto y horrorizado, como si la mera idea era la peor situación del mundo. El kwami comenzó a quejarse y murmurar entre dientes. El joven modelo no pudo evitar sonreír,incluso si no lo admitía, sabia que el pequeño Kwami se preocupaba por el.

Siempre lo ha hecho, pensó con cariño, y pensar que nuestra asociación empezó para lograr el amor de la mujer que amabamos. Adrien parpadeo ¿Que...? ¿De donde vino ese pensamiento?


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Tikki permaneció en silencio, mirando la ciudad desde la ventana. Estaba amaneciendo y la suave respiración de Marinette durmiendo era el único sonido en la habitación. Estaba preocupada, ¿como no estarlo con la información que el kwami negro le había proporcionado?

Plagg en cambio se movió incomodo, esperando a que su compañera preguntara lo que tenia en mente. Ella continuo en silencio, casi inmóvil, sumida en sus pensamientos, finalmente sus pequeñas antenas se contrajeron, como siempre que eso sucedía, contuvo el impulso de tocarlas.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto finalmente Tikki, Plagg inclino la cabeza, la duda clara en su rostro. La kwami de Ladybug se giro para mirarle, sus grandes ojos, aquellos que lo habían enamorado hacía ya, mucho tiempo atrás y que sabia que en un futuro seria su perdición, le miraron con preocupación. - ¿Estas seguro que la mala suerte de los Chat Noir a comenzado a afectarle?- la duda en su tono, le izo mirarla con mas atención, Tikki se removió incomoda bajo la atenta mirada, pero aun así continuo. -¿No podría haber sido solo una pesadilla común?- Plagg resoplo molesto.

\- Con la de veces que lo he visto pasar ¿crees sinceramente que no reconocería la diferencia?- su tono sonó mas fuerte y brusco de lo que esperaba. La pequeña kwami roja retrocedió un poco. El se disculpo inmediatamente, sabiendo que su compañera no dudaba de el, que solo quería negar la situación. Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

\- No te preocupes, Plagg.-dijo Tikki, su voz suave, tratando de tranquilizarle, cuando claramente la que tenia miedo era ella, le pareció adorable.- El anterior Chat Noir era muy tranquilo y tubo una vida sin muchas complicaciones.- ella dijo con suavidad. El contuvo su mueca por su bien. Era cierto que hasta ahora todos los Chat Noir habían recordado la vida de su anterior antecesor, pero ambos sabían que no era estrictamente una regla, Adrien podía recordar la vida de cualquiera de ellos y por lo inquieto que había estado, dudaba que fuera los recuerdos de su anterior portador, tenia sus sospechas y de momento se las guardaría. Lo siento, Tikki, se disculpo mentalmente, mientras asentía.

Por mucho que te ame, aun soy fiel a Chat Noir, pensó. Plagg se despidió de ella, tenia que regresar con Adrien antes de que se diera cuenta de su desaparición.

\- Cuando llegue el momento le diré la verdad.- murmuro, porque por mucho que la amase, también era leal a Chat Noir, una sonrisa se deslizo por sus labios. Porque era fiel a Adrien y el primer Chat Noir, por eso, cuando llegase el momento le diría la verdad al joven modelo, por eso guardaría silencio hasta que Tikki no pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Al fin y al cabo su mejor amigo por fin estaría de regreso. Riendo suavemente, Plagg acelero. Pronto sus dos portadores favoritos serian uno.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

El viaje en limusina hacia el colegio estaba lleno de un tenso silencio, por otra parte siempre era igual, al menos desde su punto de vista. Un bufido molesto le llamo la atención, no tan sin emociones, ¿verdad gorila? pensó, una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios. Rápidamente se tapo la boca con la mano y desvió la mirada hacía la ventana, tratando de ignorar la mirada curiosa del hombre. ¿Que había sido eso? Ni siquiera sabia porque había reído, sintió una extraña diversión a sus propios pensamientos, como si los hubiera escuchado de otra persona. Este seria uno de esos días horribles en los que nada le salia bien, estaba seguro de ello.

Cualquier día es bueno si puedes observar a Ladybug, ese pensamiento animo su humor, Adrien sonrió.

Solo unas cuantas horas más, se dijo, solo unas horas mas y podre ver a mi lady, justo cuando se iba a sentar junto a su mejor amigo, escucho un suave forcejeo a sus espaldas, dándose la vuelta sintió alguien chocar contra su pecho, sorprendido el modelo bajo la mirada. Su compañera de clase, Marinette le devolvió la mirada, sus grandes ojos azules reflejaban su miedo y parecía un cervatillo sorprendido por las luces de un coche. Que mona, se sorprendió pensando, ella estaba realmente asustada, como si temiese que fuera enfadarse ¿porque lo haría? Tratando de tranquilizarla, le sonrió con suavidad.

-Buenos días, Marinette.- ella retrocedió nerviosa.

-Días Adrien, buenos...- silencio, ella movió sus manos de forma frenética. -Digo... Adrien... días buenos...- Marinette gimió tapándose la cara con las manos, aun así podía ver su vergüenza, sus oídos parecían estar ardiendo. - Buenos días, Adrien.- después corrió a su asiento incapaz de mirarle y choco su cabeza contra su pupitre. El modelo solo pudo reírse por lo bajo, sentándose en su sitio. Ella es tan adorable, pensó, incluso después de tanto tiempo.

Su espalda se puso rígida ¿Que...?

-¿Estas bien, hermano?- la voz de Nino le sorprendió, dándole una sonrisa, asintió. -Estas seguro? Casi parecía que tu pelo se había erizado, amigo.- relajando su cuerpo, tranquilizo a su amigo. El no pareció muy convencido, pero aun así lo dejo pasar. -Si tu lo dices...

El resto de la mañana paso rápidamente, aunque quizás se debía a que permaneció sumergido en su propia mente, soñando con su lady, la sensación de diversión acompaño todas sus fantasías. Si tanto deseas verla, solo tienes que darte la vuelta, su conciencia pareció susurrar. El prefirió ignorar sus palabras.

El timbre lo despertó de su ensoñación, resistió el impulso de estirarse y bostezar como el gato que era y estiro sus agarrotados músculos de una manera mucho más disimulada. Quiero verla, susurro su mente, el modelo parpadeo aturdido, una urgente necesidad de ver a la joven diseñadora inundo su mente. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta con alguna escusa, cuando Marinette paso frente a el, el parpadeo sorprendido, luego se encogió de hombros. Bueno, siempre es más fácil mirar desde atrás de alguien, que mirar constantemente desde delante, el asintió de acuerdo con su conciencia, si era mucho más fácil y sutil... sobre todo más sutil... Decidido se levanto, mientras hablaba con Nino, buscaba a su compañera con su mirada y entonces se quedo helado, no era algo ofensivo, ni siquiera tendría que haberle molestado, era algo completamente cotidiano. Solo un chico de otro salón devolviendo le un cuaderno caído. No era nada fuera de lo común, solo alguien siendo amable, pero aun así no podía evitarlo, a Adrien le resultaba...

Desagradable, gruño su conciencia. No esta siendo amable, solo quiere ganar su confianza, su mente se lleno de pensamientos y situaciones cada vez más terribles. Su corazón pareció enloquecer por un temor irracional ¿y si ese chico se aprovechaba de Marinette? ella era su amiga, no quería que le pasase nada malo, pero tampoco podía correr hacia ellos y acusar a alguien de intenciones deshonestas, solo por devolver un cuaderno. ¡Tenemos que protegerla! la voz casi grito. ¡No podemos dejar que eso vuelva a suceder! ¡Hay que eliminar a esa plaga! los gritos de su conciencia le hicieron retumbar la cabeza.

¡No puedo! le grito a su vez. ¡A los ojos de los demás no esta haciendo nada que suponga una amenaza a nadie! su mente permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Entonces vamos a darle mala suerte, contesto su conciencia. Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron, sorprendido. ¿Darle mala suerte...? ¿Eso era siquiera posible? Acaso estaba pensando realmente en...

No, no es eso, su mente corto ese tren de pensamiento. ¿Como? No lo sabia, tampoco importaba, no cuando el chico desconocido se alejaba de Marinette, con una promesa de verse más tarde. Como si fuéramos ha dejarte, pensó gruñendo. ¡Rápido! ¡yo me encargo! exigió su mente,confundiéndole. Déjame tomar el control, eso fue lo ultimo que su mente dijo antes de que su visión se oscureciese.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Nada mal, se felicito sonriendo internamente, acelero sus pasos, alejándose lo mas rápido de la chica como pudo, sin llamar demasiado la atención sobre si mismo. Su amigo Hugo, le esperaba pacientemente, sus ojos brillando con diversión apenas oculta.

-¿Tu nueva conquista?- le pregunto en un susurro. El asintió, sonriendo amplia mente.

-Tu que crees.- le contesto, acallando una pequeña risa. Luego se silencio y una mueca de desagrado sustituyo su anterior alegría, como si recordara algo particularmente molesto. Para el, al menos, lo era. -Es una lastima.- empezó. -Esa chica es inocente, pero no estúpida.- su amigo inclino la cabeza, mirándole en silencio, sus ojos reflejando su pregunta. -Ella no caerá rápidamente, las que se hacen las difíciles siempre son un incordio.- confeso. -Es mucho mas satisfactorio al final sin embargo.- el chico permaneció callado, finalmente desvió la mirada.

-Das asco.- dijo al final, el solo se rió divertido. Sabia que Hugo no estaba siendo malicioso, ni le estaba juzgando.

-Lo doy.- confirmo, con un asentimiento sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

-¿No has terminado?- la voz de su amigo resonó en las paredes del vestuario, el continuo secándose el pelo, abriendo su mochila.

-Ve por delante. ya te alcanzare.- el silencio siguió a sus palabras, solo el ruido de la puerta del vestuario cerrarse y los pequeños ruidos que el mismo provocaba al sacar su ropa de la mochila, perturbaban la tranquilidad del lugar.

-Para alguien tan presumido, tienes muy poco que ofrecer.- la voz desconocida arrastro las palabras, el desprecio hacia su persona goteaba en cada una de las silabas pronunciadas.

Alarmado, se dio la vuelta, allí, sentado en una de las banquetas, con las piernas cruzadas, estaba el famoso Adrien Agreste, su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, mirándole con una expresión aburrida, que contradecía la malicia de su comentario. Debería haberse enfadado, replicado sus palabras insultantes, pero no se atrevía. ¿El modelo había tenido siempre esa presencia intimidarte y oscura? Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, los labios del rubio se contrajeron en una sonrisa. ¿Sus sonrisas habían sido así? sin dejar de sonreír el chico se levanto, acercándose con una gracia felina que nunca había notado antes, hasta que quedaron a centímetros de distancia, su pecho se encogió. ¿Miedo? ¿era miedo lo que estaba experimentando? -De todas chicas, tenia que ser mi princesa ¿verdad?- la mirada aburrida permanecía intachable. ¿Que es? se pregunto, había algo oculto en su mirada, una mezcla de sentimiento que no lograba identificar. Con un movimiento rápido por parte del modelo, el dolor estallo en sus regiones inferiores. Su cuerpo perdió la fuerza, cayendo al suelo, mientras se encogía sobre si mismo, cubriendo la zona afectada, un espasmo de dolor tras otro. Miro entre lagrimas a su agresor, quien se alzaba amenazante sobre el. ¿Que...? ¿le había dado un rodillazo? -Ella no es una chica común, que puedas llevarte a la cama.- su voz salio en un gruñido casi animal, entonces comprendió que las emociones ocultas por su indiferencia eran la ira y el odio. Se sintió temblar, cuando los ojos de Agreste se dilataron. Sonriendo depredadora mente, como una bestia apunto de atrapar a su presa, extendió sus manos hacía su cuello ¿Eso es todo? se pregunto, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ¿Voy a morir en los vestuarios públicos de mi escuela, a manos de un maldito loco?. Sus manos se acercaron cada vez mas, hasta que pudo sentir el calor que desprendían sobre la piel de su garganta. Estaba muerto. Solo que no lo estaba. Confundido abrió los parpados, el rostro del modelo estaba muy cerca, tanto, que solo le vasto inclinarse ligeramente hacia un lado, para poder hablarle en la oreja. Se estremeció, cuando pudo sentir su aliento, quiso retroceder, pero su cuerpo no parecía querer responder a sus ordenes. -No pienso mancharme con tu sangre.- y entonces, las yemas de sus dedos apenas rozaron su cuello, antes de apartarse de el. Agreste le miro por encima suyo con desprecio, su nariz arrugándose con asco. -Deberías volver a ducharte. - el no contesto, no podía, ni siquiera podía alzar la mirada para enfrentarle, se quedo completamente inmóvil, mientras los pasos del joven modelo resonaban en las paredes de la estancia, luego un portazo y se quedo a solas.

Aun así permaneció inmóvil, su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse, temblando incontrolable mente. Su toque... Ese gesto tan suave le había helado hasta los huesos. De todas las cosas que podían haberle aterrado mas... sucio... repugnante... su solo toque se había sentido como si se sumergiera en algo asqueroso, frió, nauseabundo...

Con las piernas temblorosas, se tambaleo hacia las duchas. Incluso después de cuarenta minutos, continuo duchándose, una tras otra. Hugo debía estar muy preocupado y enfadado, pero el solo quería quitarse esa sensación de la piel, sin embargo no importaba cuanto lo intentase, cuanto frotase, no conseguía quitárselo de encima, incluso cuando su piel se enrojeció, irritada e incluso cuando sangro. No me importa no poder moverme en una semana, si con eso me libro de... su cuerpo se volvió a sacudir por el asco. El dolor seria mucho mejor que eso, era como si un parásito se pegara a el y no pudiera quitárselo de encima. Un lamento se escucho en el vestuario, no se molesto en girarse, estaba solo, el lamento era el, llorando.

El arrastro los pies, subiendo las escaleras, donde su amigo le esperaba. Hugo alzo las cejas sorprendido. No lo culpaba.

-Te preguntaría que te sucedió ayer, pero no me contestaras ¿verdad?- permaneció en silencio y se apoyo en la barandilla del segundo piso. -Tienes un aspecto horrible.- le dijo, tan sincero como siempre. No le ofendió, no cuando tenia toda la razón. Estaba pálido, con el cuerpo lleno de arañazos de haber frotado compulsiva mente su piel, los ojos hundidos y con ojeras de no haber dormido, su ropa mal puesta y sucia. El parásito continuaba pegado a el, se sentía completamente drenado. -¿Mala noche?- no contesto de inmediato. ¿Era siempre todo tan irritante como le resultaba ahora?

-Se podría decir que si...- su garganta dolía y su boca se sentía pastosa, ni siquiera reconocía su propia voz. Hugo frunció las cejas, preocupado, luego inclino la cabeza, extrañado.

-¿Has oído ese ruido?- le pregunto, mirando alrededor. Miro a su amigo.

-¿De que ruido hablas? Yo no...- las palabras murieron en su boca, cuando la barandilla contra la que estaba apoyado, cedió a sus espaldas. Lo ultimo que supo era caer y el grito de Hugo llamándole, ahogado por el de los espectadores.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Estoy bien, se dijo, dejando a un lado, la toalla con la que estaba secándose la cara. Sus manos temblaban y podía sentir los frenéticas palpitaciones de su corazón. Estoy bien, se repitió, tratando de convencerse a si mismo. Trato de sonreír, pero era muy inestable. Tengo una enorme laguna en mi memoria, pero no pasa nada. A quien quería engañar estaba al borde de la histeria. Agarrando los lados del lavamanos, trato de recordar. Recapitulemos, se dijo, tras ver a un chico desconocido hablar con Marinette, había entrado en pánico, discutido con su propia conciencia y entonces... cerro los ojos con fuerza, tratando de recordar. No funciono, solo logro un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se froto la frente, frustrado y dolorido. Plagg le observo en silencio, comiendo un trozo de queso. Espera un momento, ahora que lo recordaba...

-Plagg.- el kwami, le miro interrogante.

-¿Puedo utilizar los poderes de Chat Noir en forma civil?- se sintió estúpido preguntándole algo como eso,estaba a punto de decirle que lo olvidara, cuando su pequeño amigo le contesto.

-Algo así.- su respuesta solo consiguió frustrarse mas. Plagg permaneció callado unos segundos mas, antes de suspirar. -Incluso como civil, sigues siendo Chat Noir, la representación de la mala suerte, al igual que tu pelo se eriza como el de un gato real cuando estas enfadado...- ¿su pelo se erizaba? -También a el. -Escucha, Adrien.- la seriedad en su tono llamo la atención del modelo de inmediato. -Prometo que te contare todo cuando llegue el momento adecuado, pero no ahora, todavía no. Solo confía en mi, aun no estas listo para escucharlo.- confiando en las palabras de su amigo, Adrien asintió, aunque eso solo le presentara más dudas.

Suspirando se pregunto a si mismo si la perdida de dos horas y media de su memoria tenia que ver con lo que Plagg ocultaba. Seguramente, no, sabía que así era. Solo espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, deseo, había sido desconcertante, estar en el pasillo y luego de repente estar sentado en su asiento, con Nino hablando alegremente, sin ser capaz de recordar que había echo las ultimas horas. Por supuesto no podía decirle a su amigo que no sabia de que estaba ablando, así que durante el resto de la conversación se había limitado a sonreír, asentir y fingir que no pasaba nada malo. Nunca imagino lo difícil que podía resultar. Con el cuerpo tenso, la confusión sobre lo que estaba pasando y el borde casi histérico que sus risas tenían, estaba seguro que se darían cuenta que algo no estaba bien, sin embargo, nadie le pregunto que le pasaba, ni siquiera le habían dado una mirada extraña. Le resultaba de lo más deprimente ¿Es que nadie nota nada raro? es lo que se pregunto. Marinette, si, le dijo su mente y era cierto. Dulce, maravillosa, perfecta, Marinette. Ella se le había acercado después de clase, su rostro rojo hasta las orejas e intento preguntarle si estaba bien, intento animarle, intento era la palabra clave, la diseñadora no podía dejar de tartamudear y sus nervios pudieron mas que ella, al final dijo algo que lo había sorprendido tanto que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, antes de que hullera, mortificada por sus palabras.

Al recordarlo, Adrien sonrió, una pequeña risa escapando de sus labios, divertido. Sus ojos se suavizaron, su cuerpo se relajo, como si todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran. Con un estado de animo mucho mejor salio del baño, dejándose caer sobre su cama y volvió a reírse.

Te dije que era adorable, presumió su conciencia, mas sin embargo, esta vez no discutió, tenia razón. Dio un suspiro de felicidad, incapaz de dejar de recordar las palabras de su compañera de clase. Adrien rodó sobre si mismo, aun sonriendo, porque Marinette, había hecho un juego de palabras sobre gatos. Más precisamente un juego de palabras de Chat Noir. Riendo entre dientes, se relajo y finalmente se durmió.

Plagg permaneció callado, esperando, dejando salir un suspiro, sus emociones divididas, entre la emoción de lo que sabia estaba por venir y la preocupación por Adrien. No podía decirle lo que había echo todavía, no estaba preparado y si las cosas no seguían el curso natural, si decía algo que no debía, las cosas podían ir muy mal. El kwami cerro los ojos y trato de relajarse. Durante unos minutos reino el silencio, el único ruido, la tranquila respiración de su portador. Sus oídos se movieron ligeramente cuando escucho el susurro de las sabanas al moverse, no se molesto en abrir los ojos, ni siquiera cuando escucho los pasos acercarse hasta que una sobra le cubrió. El kwami sonrió.

-¿Vas ha convertir esto en una costumbre?- le pregunto, finalmente mirando a la persona frente a el. Adrien permaneció en silencio, estudiando le con la mirada.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez.- Plagg se estiro.

-¿Cuatro mil? ¿cinco mil años? No recuerdo el tiempo exacto.- Los labios de Adrien, no. El primer Chat Noir se contrajeron en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estas enfadado por lo que hice antes.- dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-No. Ese chico se lo busco.- contesto. -Pero la próxima vez deberías ser más paciente. Si ahora descubre que existes se asustara, negara tu existencia y... -

-Eso no sucederá.- le interrumpió. Plagg le contemplo.

-¿Estas tan seguro de ello?

-Lo estoy. Al fin y al cabo, somos la misma persona.- el silencio siguió a sus palabras.

-¿Porque has salido?- le conocía, el no tomaría el control solo para una pequeña charla.

-Quiero verla. ¡Plagg, garras!

Se deslizo en la habitación, sus ojos verdes investigaron el lugar. Lo primero que llamo su atención por supuesto era la chica durmiendo, luego su kwami, Tikki, durmiendo profundamente, para su alivio, seria sido problemático si le viese. Una sonrisa divertida se deslizo por sus labio al ver las imágenes de su yo civil. No había cambiado en nada. Sus ojos regresaron a la chica y se deslizo sobre ella como un gato, asegurándose de no despertarla, con una cálida sonrisa, se inclino, besándola en los labios, apenas un roce.

-Ladybug...- susurro el la oscuridad de la noche. -Es cierto. Ahora es Marinette ¿verdad?- le pregunto, como si ella estuviera realmente despierta. Pronuncio su nombre una vez más, un escalofrió de placer recorriendo su cuerpo, que después de tanto tiempo... Volvió a inclinarse, su corazón latiendo rápidamente, la emoción de volver ha estar cerca suyo, volver a sentir su olor y calor. -Te he echado mucho de menos.-confeso, sus labios rozando su cuello. -No tienes permitido morir, Marinette. Esta vez no escaparas, sin importar que tenga que hacer, me asegurare de que permanezcas conmigo para siempre.- sus manos se deslizaron por sus hombros en una suave caricia. Una sonrisa depredadora se extendió por su rostro, sus ojos se dilataron y oscuros memorizaban cada una de las características de su amada. -Todavía tengo pensado cumplir mi antiguo objetivo. Al final, el mundo y todo lo que hay en el, nos pertenecerá, querida.- paso uno de sus dedos desde su mejilla hasta su cuello, la garra de su traje dejando una marca rojiza en su pálida piel. La chica se movió inquieta, un suave gemido de protesta que solo logro excitar a Chat Noir, quien a desgana detuvo sus acciones. Tenia que irse, si continuaba más tiempo, perdería el control de sus propios actos y no sabia si podría detenerse, o si quiera si querría hacerlo. Se inclino hacia ella una ultima vez, depositando un breve beso en su frente. -Dulces sueños, princesa.- se alejo, para irse, abrió la ventana y antes de marcharse, se volvió a girar, mirando como el pecho de su amada Ladybug, subía y bajaba a un ritmo tranquilizador. -No lo olvides.- susurro. -Tu eres mía, Marinette.


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Adrien suprimió un bostezo, estaba agotado ¿quizás he dormido demasiado? se pregunto, asintiendo al murmullo de Nino. No lo entendía, había dormido bien, mejor que nunca, de echo, así que... ¿Porque se sentía tan cansado? Era como si su cuerpo estuviera drenado de toda energía. Se que no es así, pero me siento como si no hubiera pegado ojo en toda la noche.

-¿Como te has echo eso, Marinette?- la pregunta de Alya, le despertó de golpe. ¿Marinette estaba herida? se giro para mirarla preocupado.

-No lo se. Cuando desperté ya lo tenia.- un largo arañazo recorría el pálido cuello de la diseñadora, para su alivio, no había roto la piel, solo irritado la zona. Adrien no podía comprender porque su cuerpo se sacudió de placer al ver la marca. ¿Que diablos me pasa? Esta bien, es solo un arañazo, pero... ¿Y si se hiciera algo mas grave? ¿y si se infectase? ¿Y si su casa no fuera segura?

Marinette era muy torpe, pensó repentinamente. Quizás... debería pasar por su casa más tarde para asegurarme que sea un entorno seguro. Sera mejor si me desaguo de cualquier objeto puntiagudo, o la próxima vez, ella podría salir herida de verdad. El modelo se congelo, su mente en blanco por unos segundos, antes de hacer una mueca. ¿Estaba realmente considerando la posibilidad de colarse en la casa de otra persona, solo para robar cualquier objeto ligeramente puntiagudo que viese? No, su casa no. Su habitación. Eso era incluso peor. De echo estaba siendo completamente ridículo. Marinette era su amiga, era normal que se preocuparse por ella, pero ¿colarse en su dormitorio? Eso seria ir demasiado lejos... Nada es demasiado, si sirve para mantenerla a salvo. Ella era, posiblemente, una de las personas más importantes para el. Asi que no es raro que quisiera protegerla de cualquier mal.

Adrien sintió su estomago revolverse. Por algún extraño motivo recordó, aquel incidente donde Marinette se vio involucrada con un akuma. Todo había salido bien al final, por supuesto. Pero... ¿Y si vuelve a suceder algo como eso? Ella era una persona muy amable, siempre dispuesta a ayudar. Era un rasgo suyo que le gustaba mucho, pero tanto como eso le gustaba, también era peligroso. La gente podría aprovecharse de ello. Como el chico del otro día. Apretó los dientes, la ira burbujeando bajo la superficie de su mente. Debería haberle partido los dientes. No puedes, se recordó, tenia que mantener las apariencias, pero...

Un leve golpe en su costado, le saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos, instintivamente se cubrió la zona, mirando confundido a su amigo.

-Estabas siendo espeluznante.- le dijo Nino, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Espeluznante? ¿De que estas ablando? Si no he echo nada.

-Ese es el problema.- le susurro, mirando en dirección de las chicas con los ojos medio cerrados. El modelo le miro confundido. ¿Que ese era el problema? ¿pero que...? -Te has quedado mirando a Marinette y Alya durante casi veinte minutos. Tienes suerte de que todavía no se hayan dado cuenta.- Adrien izo una mueca. ¿Estaba tan centrado en lo que estaba pensando? De acuerdo, se dijo, girándose hacia el frente. Solo piensa en otra cosa. -Por cierto...- continuo su amigo. -¿En que pensabas?- le pregunto alzando las cejas. -Estabas completamente inexpresivo y de pronto has sonreído de esa forma tan... escalofriante.

-Solo recordaba algo. Eso es todo.- mintió. No podía decirle lo que realmente estaba pasando por su cabeza. No había sido normal. Hay algo realmente malo conmigo, decidió. ¿Porque si no iba a pensar de esa manera. No, no hay nada malo. Solo quiero proteger a una compañera de clase, nada mas. ¿Pensando en destruir la vida de alguien, aprovechando los recursos que tienes? pregunto su conciencia divertida. Admítelo, necesitamos a nuestra princesa.

Adrien negó con la cabeza. No, ella es solo una amiga con la que soy protector, protesto. Mi corazón le pertenece a Ladybug. Su conciencia permaneció en silencio, aunque podía sentir su diversión. Estar en negación no te servirá de nada, dijo al final. Solo lograras que nos la quiten. El modelo no se molesto a contestarle, solo dejo escapar un gruñido. Como si fuera a dejar que eso pasara. Solo tengo que mover unos cuantos hilos y cualquier amenaza sera destruida. Hay mas de una forma de acabar con las molestias. Adrien parpadeo perplejo ¿acababa realmente de pensar eso? Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Porque no han empezado las clases ya?- se quejo alguien. Era cierto ¿cuanto tiempo hacia, que deberían haber empezado las clases?

-¿No te has enterado?- contesto otra persona. -Por lo visto ha habido algún tipo de accidente.

-¿Accidente?- volvio a preguntar el primero. El sintió su pulso acelerarse. -¿te refieres a una pelea?- lo dudaba. Otro de sus compañeros entro en la conversación.

-Acaban de suspender las clases.- informo.

-¿Sabes que ha pasado?- la chica le interrogo, su rostro brillante, esperando con impaciencia la respuesta. La curiosidad mato al gato, se burlo su mente. Pero la satisfacción lo trajo de vuelta, le contesto. Dudo que este sea el caso. Adrien tubo que estar de acuerdo.

-Alguien se ha caído del segundo piso.- la expresión de la chica mostró decepción. Algo le decía que no lo estaría por mucho mas tiempo.

-Eso no parece tan grabe.- se burlo, hubo un murmullo. Algunos de acuerdo, otros aliviados de que no fuera nada grave.

-No debería.- estuvo de acuerdo el chico. -pero tubo la mala suerte de caer mal y romperse el cuello.- hubo un repentino silencio. Eso es tener una mala suerte de muerte, bromeo su conciencia. Ese comentario era de mal gusto, pero por algún motivo le resulto divertido. Un sentimiento de satisfacción enfermiza inundo todo su ser. Adrien se mordió la lengua. No era el momento de reírse. Cuando estemos en privado, se dijo. Debería estar conmocionado, horrorizado por sus propias emociones, debería, pero... tenia el presentimiento que sabia quien era la victima. No sentía ninguna lastima por el. Adrien se tapo la boca con la mano. Su movimiento paso desapercibido por todos los demás, seguramente pensaban que estaba ocultando el horror la situación le provocaba. Nada mas lejos de la realidad, lo que estaba ocultando era la satisfacción, el placer sádico en estado puro que recorrió su cuerpo, lo que ocultaba tras su mano, era la sonrisa diabólica que sus labios no pudieron reprimir.


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Suspiro, su espalda apoyada contra uno de los lados de la ventana, su mirada perdida en la extensa ciudad ante el, su cuerpo se relajo casi imperceptiblemente cuando una pequeña corriente de aire agito su cabello. Esa suave brisa alivio momentáneamente el abrasador calor del mediodía. Estaba aburrido, ese día era como todos los anteriores, monótono.

Alguien entro en la habitación, no se molesto en girarse, sabia perfectamente quien era. Escucho sus pasos, acercándose, luego se detuvo. Nuevamente reino el silencio, opresivo, tan solo interrumpido por el bullicio del mercado a yaciente. Ninguno de los dos dispuesto a dar el primer paso. Desde luego el no iba a ser el primero en hablar, si quería algo de el tendría que pedírselo, nunca habían sido una familia muy unida o amorosa. Estaban podridos por dentro, cada uno peor que el anterior. Todo oculto tras una fachada y el poder de su posición familiar. Su invitado no deseado se aclaro la garganta, finalmente cansado de esperar.

-Quiero que vuelva.- directo al grano ¿para que molestarse con formalidades? nada de ¿que tal has estado? siento haber ignorado tu existencia en los últimos tiempos, estaba demasiado ocupado para pasarme por la habitación del lado a saludarte. Puedo sentir el amor en el aire, pensó sarcásticamente. -¿Me estas escuchando?- Como deseaba poder hacerlo. Se limito a encogerse de hombros, todavía sin girarse. El suspiro molesto a sus espaladas le hizo sonreír, siempre podía encontrar diversión en su desgracia. -Quiero que vallas y la convenzas de volver conmigo.- ordeno severamente, porque eso era una orden, no una petición. Sintió la contracción de sus labios, irritado. Si tanto la quería de vuelta, debería ir el personalmente. Una risa burlona escapo de sus labios.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, hermano.- dijo al fin, girándose para mirarle de soslayo, el desprecio goteando de cada una de sus palabras. Su hermano asintió rígidamente. Sin más palabras entre ellos, se giro, dejando le solo una vez más.

Maldecía el momento en el que estuvo de acuerdo con esto, por otro lado si no lo hubiera hecho el resultado habría sido mucho peor. Aun así... ¿porque tenia tan mala suerte? Esta bien, quizás exageraba, pero era molesto, cada minuto que pasaba solo lograba irritarlo más. Estaba en pleno mediodía, cuando el sol golpeaba con más fuerza, a kilómetro y medio de su ciudad, delante de la destartalada puerta de una desconocida, para colmo de males, ella no se encontraba allí. Estaba tan tentado ha hacer una pataleta como si fuera un niño, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Enfadado miro al hombre frente a el, el padre de la chica supuso.

-¿Donde puedo encontrarla?- trato de calmar su voz. Silencio. No le culpaba, si no estuviera obligado, no estaría haciendo esto. Al fin y al cabo, no era justo lo que su hermano quería. Era más que injusto, era cruel. No importaba cuanto lo intentase, ella era una mujer libre, no podía obligarla. Era uno de los tantos motivos por los que le despreciaba, había tenido a una mujer que lo amaba incondicionalmente, no a su riqueza, ni el poder de su familia. Eso se demostró cuando ella le pidió que huyeran juntos, pero su hermano, como el cobarde que era, se negó, aceptando la propuesta de matrimonio que sus padres sugirieron para el. El miedo al que dirán, a perder su riqueza y estatus de poder. Ahora se encontraba el, allí, en medio de prácticamente la nada, porque su hermano quería recuperar a la mujer que amaba, la mujer que había perdido por su propia estupidez y cobardía. Se podría pensar que a aprendido la lección, pero no, era tan estúpido o engreído, seguramente las dos cosas, para pensar que ella dejaría su vida, sus posibilidades de un futuro matrimonio, para convertirse en su amante, su concubina.

-Lo primero que tendrías que hacer es librarte de la arpía que tienes por esposa.- murmuro por lo bajo, si fuera el, si se encontrase casado por conveniencia y no pudiera huir, incapaz de estar con la mujer que amaba, no dudaría ni por un instante en deshacerse de ella, cualquier sacrificio seria poco y lo haría gustoso, si al final podía estar con quien deseaba. Sus ojos se fijaron en un pequeño oasis. Dando un suspiro, continuo caminando, sus pies hundiéndose en la arena. Una chica, seguramente su vecina, se había apiadado de el o quizás solo estaba resentida hacia la muchacha, fuese como fuese le indico donde podía encontrarla. No estaba muy lejos del pueblo, pero se encontraba agotado. La sombra de los arboles le proporciono un refugio del abrasador sol.

Sintiendo su garganta seca, camino hasta el lago, arrodillándose y bebiendo de forma ávida, calmando su sed. Ya mas tranquilo, relajo su cuerpo contra el suelo, sus dedos jugando con el agua.

-Menuda perdida de tiempo.- se quejo, después de todo, ella no estaba allí. Por lo menos el lugar era agradable, quizás podría nadar un rato... Un chapoteo capto su atención, levantando la vista, sintió su respiración detenerse. Allí estaba la chica que había estado buscando, completamente desnuda ante el, apenas unos pocos metros de distancia. Su pelo suelto se pegaba a sus hombros, empapado, apenas cubriendo sus pechos, las gotas de agua resbalado lentamente por su piel. el lago le cubría de cintura para abajo o debería si no fuese por lo cristalino que era. No dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se cubrió la boca con la mano amortiguando el gemido que salio de ellos, aun así no fue suficiente, la chica miro directamente en su dirección, sus ojos amplios. El sintió su estomago hundirse, atrapado con las manos en la masa, lo único que atino ha decir fue... -¿Miau...?- estupendo, bien hecho, pensó con sarcasmo. Sin embargo parecía que no era tan horrible respuesta al fin y al cabo, la chica comenzó a reírse, una risa que lo dejo atontado. Que tan estúpido era su hermano al negarse a huir con ella, el se metió en el agua, una sonrisa felina, acerándose e ignorando la pesadez de su ropa. De todas formas... su perdida, mi ganancia.

Adrien se incorporo de golpe, jadeando, su piel cubierta por el sudor, la ropa pegándose a su espalda de forma incomoda. Con incertidumbre levanto la sabana, mirando bajo ella, luego la dejo caer como si quemara, su rostro ardiendo de vergüenza. La chica del sueño... ¿Era Marinette? Tenia algunas diferencias, pero era claramente ella. Con un gemido, salio de la cama. Miro al rededor, esperando algunas burlas de su kwami. ¿Donde esta Plagg? se pregunto, luego sacudió la cabeza, seria mejor darse una ducha fría. Estaba tan avergonzado. Ni siquiera había sido un sueño tan fuerte. ¿Como podía el haber...? ¿Tan poco control tenia? ¿Se podía eso, si quiera, considerar un sueño húmedo?


	9. Capitulo 8

Cpitulo 8

 **A.N:¡Al fin! Se supone que debía publicar esto hace bastante, pero tuve unos problemas con el ordenador y no pude. Aun así volveré actualizar más o menos como antes, cada dos días aproximadamente. ¡Disfruten!**

Plagg era muy consciente y siempre lo seria de las preocupaciones de Tikki, se podría decir que la conocía mejor que nadie, quizás incluso mas que ella misma, por eso no le sorprendió que fuera a confrontarlo sobre sus sospechas. Aunque tenia que admitir que no se esperaba verla en plena tarde frente a la ventana. Eso era imprudente y muy peligroso, rápidamente se precipito a dejarla entrar, sus bigotes se retorcieron mientras se aseguraba de que nadie estaba mirando. Se suponía que ella era la responsable de los dos. Se giro para mirarla, esperando que dijera lo que le preocupaba, resistiendo el impulso de gritarle y regañarle por ponerse en peligro de esa manera, pobre, ingenua Tikki, parecía olvidarse de los peligros que podían afectarla. La kwami de Ladybug le miro con reproche.

-No he dejado que me viesen. No soy tan descuidada.- le aseguro. Plagg quiso replicar, pero se limito a suspirar, asintiendo y acercándose a ella, muy consciente de su continua y calculadora mirada sobre él. -¿Te has enterado de lo que a pasado en la escuela?- pregunto casualmente, no hacía falta que andase por las ramas, ni tampoco hacía falta que lo preguntara en voz alta lo que realmente quería saber.

-Adrien no ha sido.- ni siquiera parpadeo, al fin y al cabo, no estaba mintiendo. Había sido el primer Chat Noir quien lo provoco. El cuerpo de la kwami se relajo visiblemente, aunque nunca se lo diría en voz alta, sabia que estaba aterrada de su primer portador, de lo que era capaz de hacer y de que... el antiguo Plagg regresara. Si ella descubriera que nunca había cambiado, posiblemente huiría tan rápido como su pequeño cuerpo le permitiría. No, él no había cambiado, solo se volvió más tranquilo y mucho más paciente, no le importaba el tiempo, ni los años que tardara, siempre que al final lograra todos sus objetivos y estaba seguro que Adrien pensaba de la misma manera que él.

-Entonces... ¿solo fue una terrible coincidencia?- le pregunto.

-Si.- mintió, mirándole a los ojos mientras le sonreía. -No hay nada de que preocuparse.-le aseguro. No se arrepentía de sus acciones ni ahora, ni nunca.

Tikki le sonrió dulcemente, era una de esas sonrisas de la que se había enamorado. Entre otras muchas, muchas cualidades. -¿Porque esta Adrien durmiendo? Todavía es de día.- él se encogió, lamentablemente su curiosidad era una de esas cosas que amaba y odiaba de ella a la vez.

-No pudo conciliar bien el sueño anoche.- por suerte era una pregunta fácil de contestar sin sonar sospechoso. -Creo que tubo un sueño húmedo.- Tikki se removió incomoda, él en cambio apenas pudo contener su risa. Por supuesto que no era cierto, al menos nunca le había pillado en uno, pero seria divertido ver su vergüenza si Marinette se enteraba de esto por la pequeña kwami, su portador lo mataría, eso seguro.

-Fingiré que no he oído eso.- Plagg no pudo contener su risa, Tikki era tan condenada mente adorable, de hecho era un rasgo que kwami y portadora compartían. No había ninguna duda en la mente del kwami de la mala suerte y no se avergonzaba de admitir, que la joven diseñadora era la cosa más adorable, junto a Tikki, por supuesto, que nunca había visto. Si pudiera se quedaría con las dos, de hecho, tenia toda la intención de quedarse con ellas y Adrien. Cuando todo pasase serian ellos cuatro, juntos, para siempre. Al fin y al cabo esa era una de las grandes razones por la que él y el primer Chat Noir habían congeniado tan bien. Plagg le tendió un trozo de su queso favorito a su compañera kwami.

-Pareces algo cansada... ¿y si comes algo y después dormimos un rato?- sugirió. -Te vendría bien descansar un poco.- Tikki le sonrió agradecida, aunque no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz debido al olor que desprendía la comida ofrecida. En lugar de extender sus extremidades para agarrarlo, ella se inclino hacía él, dando un pequeño mordico tentativo, su rostro mostraba claramente lo que pensaba de su sabor. Riendo por lo bajo, Plagg se comió el resto del queso. -Vamos a la cocina, allí debe haber algunas galletas.- la kwami de Ladybug, asintió suspirando aliviada, él en cambio estaba muy contento. Un beso indirecto, pensó agarrando y arrastrando a Tikki con él.

-¡Espera!- se giro para mirarla, girando la cabeza hacía un lado a modo de pregunta silenciosa. Ella carraspeo, nerviosa. -¿No nos verán?- él parpadeo sorprendido por su pregunta.

-No.- le contesto finalmente. -El lugar esta vació excepto por la secretaria del padre de Adrien y mi portador.- Tikki frunció el ceño. -Mientras no pasemos a la oficina dudo que nadie nos vea. Ademas, si escucho alguien acercarse, me asegurare de ocultarnos.- le tranquilizo.

-Este no parece un muy buen ambiente para un niño en crecimiento.- señalo. Eso era algo que también amaba de su compañera kwami. Ella tenia ese instinto tan maternal. Haría una estupenda madre, dulce, cuidadosa, cariñosa, pero estricta madre. Basta, se reprendió mentalmente, deja de fantasear, ya habrá tiempo para ello más adelante.

-No, no lo es.- estuvo de acuerdo. -Adrien vive básicamente solo.- quizás si ella sabia de su lado más vulnerable, si lo veía como un niño abandonado en necesidad de cariño y atención... entonces ella se haría ciega a todas las señales. Ella seria incapaz de odiarlo, de verle como el enemigo, seguramente lo excusaría de cualquier cosa que hiciera y culparía a Gabriel Agreste. Si, era mucho mejor si ella lo veía como un niño descuidado por su padre y tampoco la estaría engañando a creer algo que no era verdad, porque no lo era. Al ver la ira en los ojos de su amada, oculto su diversión. No envidiaba al padre de su portador, cuando tuviera que hacer frente a la furia de su compañera kwami. De hecho estaba deseando que sus portadores tuvieran el suficiente poder propio para poder verlo. él disfrutaría enormemente del espectáculo. Por el momento era mejor, que las siguieran su curso natural. -¡Vamos!- exclamo, sonriendo amplia mente el kwami de Chat Noir convenció a Tikki de pasar el resto del día en su compañía. Se aseguro de alejarla del armario donde una bolsa llena de microcamaras permanecía oculta.

 **N.A: El siguiente capitulo lo publicare algo antes, debido al retraso de este.**


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Marinette estaba preocupada, aun no podia creer lo que había pasado. La escuela había sido suspendida y por más que lo intentaba no podia quitarse la sensación de irrealidad que parecía inundar su cabeza. No podia creer que el mismo chico que le hablo, sonrió y le devolvió amablemente su cuaderno el día antes, había podido terminar así. él había sido un chico muy amable. Deseaba poder haber hecho algo. Normalmente cuando algo tan horrible pasaba, sus poderes como Ladybug restauraban todo el daño causado, incluidas las vidas perdidas, pero solo funcionaba con el daño hecho por los akuma, no con los incidentes o cualquier otra cosa. Al final decidió ayudar a sus padres con su trabajo hasta que terminara el día, quizás cuando terminara estaría tan agotada que dormiría la noche del tirón... eso esperaba. Lo cierto es que solo quería quitarse de la cabeza el accidente. También le preocupaba Adrien, por supuesto, él era muy sensible y amable, el joven modelo había estado tan horrorizado por lo sucedido que había perdido todo control sobre sus emociones y tubo que recurrir a cubrirse la boca para ocultar su malestar.

Su siguiente cliente le sorprendió, se paro frente al mostrador, los ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto, su cuerpo parecía estremecerse de vez en cuando por unos fuertes temblores, sin embargo el chico se forzó a sonreí, claramente notando la incomodidad de quienes le estaban rodeando.

-¿Eres Marinette, verdad?- le pregunto, ella asintió. El cuerpo del chico se relajo considerablemente, aliviado por algún motivo que la diseñadora no podia entender, ellos no se conocían de nada, solo de vista. -Se que no me conoces, pero...¿podríamos hablar?- ella asintió, disculpándose con sus padres y haciéndole un gesto para que le siguiera. Marinette camino junto al muchacho de aspecto lamentable en un silencio terriblemente incomodo, pero estaba claro que ninguno de los dos quería decir decir nada todavía. Se sentaron en un banco a la sombra, en un parque cercano, lo suficientemente apartado para tener una conversación tranquila, pero a la vista de la gente.

-Entonces... ¿de que querías hablar?- pregunto al final, el chico se giro para mirarla, sus ojos vidriosos y la mirada desenfocada.

-Yo...- comenzó, luego se detuvo, como si no pudiera decidir como comenzar, finalmente suspiro, bajando la cabeza y contemplando sus manos, jugando con el borde de su propia camisa. -Mi nombre es Hugo, yo era amigo de... de...- el cuerpo del chico se sacudió, temblando, incapaz de terminar la frase, pero eso no era necesario, Marinette sabia de quien hablaba. Ella puso su mano sobre su brazo como un consuelo silencioso, comprendiendo que lo que Hugo necesitaba no eran condolencias si no una compañía silenciosa que le escuchara sin juzgarle. El porque le había elegido a ella, no lo sabia, pero de momento no le importaba. Él exhalo con fuerza, tratando de llenar sus pulmones todo lo que podia, intentando recomponerse y continuar ablando. -Quizás no era una buena persona...- Marinette le miro con confusión ¿a que se refería? ¿no acababa de decir que eran amigos? es cierto que ella no lo conocía lo suficiente, de echo, el día anterior era la primera conversación real que habían tenido, pero el chico fue muy amable y educado... ¿a si que... no solía ser siempre así? -pero... él... él...- sus hombros temblaron. -¡Él era un buen amigo!- Hugo sollozo ruidosamente. sorprendiéndola y aferrándose a ella, enterrando su cabeza en su camisa blanca, llorando a moco tendido. Ignorando la humedad en la tela de su pecho, le devolvió el abrazo, arrullando dulces palabras de comodidad en su pelo y meciendo su cuerpo de atrás hacia delante con suavidad, tratando de calmar su llanto. Estaba realmente incomoda con la situación ¿quien no lo estaría? un chico al que apenas conocía se agarraba a ella desesperada-mente, mientras lloraba por la perdida de su amigo. Pero Marinette no pensaba apartarse hasta que lo hiciera él, no había nada que pudiera hacer por su amigo, no podia traerlo de vuelta con sus poderes... pero al menos podia ofrecer consuelo a Hugo.

Hugo se sentía algo avergonzado, llorando de esa manera... ademas en un lugar tan publico como el parque, pero estaba bien. Cuando al fin se había calmado se quedo un rato más en su compañía, disfrutando de la calidez de su presencia. Ella era muy comprensiva, no se quejo de nada, ni siquiera de que le hubiera llenado la camisa de mocos y lagrimas, posiblemente babas también... él no pudo evitar ponerse rojo ante ese pensamiento, ella debía sentirse tan asqueada, sin embargo tan solo le sonrió, restando importancia al asunto y asegurando-le que si le había ayudado aunque fuera un poco a aliviar su dolor, merecía la pena... costaba creer que pudiera existir alguien como aquella chica. ¡Incluso se había ofrecido a escucharle siempre que lo necesitara!

-Gracias.- le había dicho él, dándole una sonrisa temblorosa, mientras jugueteaba de nuevo con su propia camisa, destrozando y descosiendo la tela. Marinette le había devuelto la sonrisa, evitando mirar la desgarrada prenda. Le resulto divertido y aligero su estado de animo que de todas las cosas que le pudieran molestar, fuera precisamente la destrucción de una vieja camisa lo que no fuera capaz de contemplar... ahora que lo recordaba, si no se equivocaba, su amigo le había dicho que ella diseñaba... seguramente ese fuera el motivo. Se despidió de la chica con un suave y rápido abrazo, luego se separo de ella. Con un ultimo gesto de adiós la contemplo marcharse de regreso a la panadería, él en cambio se giro en otra dirección, caminando hacía su casa. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, todavía no comprendía que le había llevado a buscar la compañía y consuelo de Marinette. ¿Porque precisamente ella? No lo comprendía, esa chica iba a ser el siguiente objetivo de su amigo. Él no había mentido cuando dijo que no era una buena persona... lo que estaba planeando hacerle antes del accidente era realmente cruel. Debería haberle confesado que lo del cuaderno solo había sido una estratagema... solo un pequeño plan para conseguir su objetivo... pero no se atrevió a decirlo. Resoplado metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, deteniéndose frente a un transcurrido cruze de cebra y contemplo los coches pasar a altas velocidades. Realmente estaba contento de la decisión de hablar con la joven diseñadora, ella era tan dulce... tenia ganas de volver a verla. Hugo tropezó hacía delante. Sorprendido, callo raspándose las rodillas, codos y manos, su mente se quedo en blanco, confundido e incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de pasar, excepto por el escozor ardiente de sus arañazos y una ligera sensación de calor en su espalada mientras se levantaba, esa era su única pista. ¿Alguien le había realmente, empujado a la carretera? Quiso girarse para ver quien lo hizo, pero no pudo, el camión llego antes, siendo lo ultimo que vio.

Hubo un silencio opresivo, los transeúntes estaban tan sorprendidos por lo sucedido, por su rapidez, que tardaron lo que parecía una eternidad en reaccionar, pero no fue una eternidad, solo unos miseros segundos de tranquilidad antes de que los gritos, el horror y terror comenzaran. Adrien Agreste miro con ojos indiferentes la escena frente a él, sus mirada siguió el rastro de sangre que el camión dejo por metro y medio de la carretera, desde donde estaba era la única evidencia del estado de Hugo. La multitud estaba rodeando rápidamente el lugar. Las diferentes reacciones de la gente eran realmente algo que le resultaba curioso. Algunos miraban la escena con curiosidad morbosa, incluso uno de ellos acababa de sacar el móvil para grabar, por otro lado, otros se apartaron rápidamente con expresiones de malestar, algunos no llegaban muy lejos antes de expulsar lo ultimo que habían comido, uno o dos de ellos llamaban a la policía o la ambulancia, sin embargo no le importaba ninguna de esas personas. Un hombre de mediana edad se bajo de la cabina del conductor, su cuerpo tembloroso, su rostro ceniciento y la mirada aterrada, mientras parecía no poder dejar de divagar entre disculparse, culpar a la victima o lamentarse diciendo que no era su culpa. Adrien dio unos pasos, acercándose a la multitud. La visión no fue agradable, ni siquiera se podia reconocer quien era... Con una ultima mirada a lo que quedaba del cuerpo y aprovechando el caos a su alrededor, el joven modelo se alejo del lugar. Nadie se fijo en él, no solo se había asegurado de que nadie le viese el rostro, si no también de que ninguna cámara de seguridad le viese del frente. Estaba seguro de que nadie se había dado cuenta de que fue empujado. A la vista de todos pareció un simple tropiezo o incluso un suicidio e incluso si sabían que no fue ninguna de esas dos cosas, nadie vincularía lo sucedido con él.

Cuando estuvo seguro de estar lo suficientemente lejos, se detuvo y miro sus manos, frotando sus dedos con una expresión contemplativa. Al estar tan cerca de él, Adrien había podido oler el ligero y característico aroma de su compañera de clases, era imposible confundirlo con el de cualquier otra persona, su olor era único, como el de su Lady... Hugo había olido como ella. Sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca desagradable al recordar la escena del parque.

Después de despertarse de su siesta improvisada y cambiar las sabanas, había decidido dar una vuelta para despejar su mente. Antes incluso de darse cuenta estaba a pocos pasos de la casa de Marinette. Decir que estaba sorprendido cuando vio a un chico desconocido salir de la tienda con ella, era decir poco. No le había gustado para nada lo cerca que caminaron uno del otro. Su conciencia había rugido furioso en su cabeza, maldiciendo, gritando improperio, exigiendo y amenazando al desconocido. Que encima se hubiera atrevido a rozar sus brazos juntos discretamente, no mejoro su estado de animo. Los había seguido, demasiado furioso para sentirse mal por actuar como un acosador. Se oculto de su vista y los observo. Vio sus temblores, su llanto por la perdida de su amigo. El era un actor de primera, eso tenia que reconocérselo, pero para él, estaba claro que pretendía ganarse la simpatía de su princesa. La manera en la que su compañera de clases le dio ese toque tranquilizador... Su conciencia se quedo completamente en silencio, pero con el odio y los ardientes celos que sintió en ese momento no hacía falta que dijera nada. Pero sin lugar a dudas, no se llegaba ni a comparar con lo que sintió cuando ese desgraciado restregó su cara contra los pechos de la diseñadora. Se quedo completamente helado, comprendiendo al fin quien era ese chico y lo que pretendía con toda aquella farsa. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, por lo visto, su amigo y Hugo eran más parecidos de lo que había pensado, él pretendía hacer daño a su princesa. Su dulce e ingenua princesa, quien sin darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de ese degenerado, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, mientras prácticamente enterraba su nariz en el pelo del muchacho y lo mecía de ida y vuelta, tratando de consolarlo. Casi había salido de su escondite, pero Marinette se habría asustado al verle, estaba seguro de ello, ¿como no?, sabía que su rostro mostraba claramente su odio, ella nunca lo había visto así y no pensaba permitir que lo hiciera ahora, por lo que se contuvo, permaneciendo donde estaba, incapaz de alejarle de ese... ese... Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en una palabra para describirle. Después se quedaron un rato más, hablando, tuvo que escuchar esa desagradable voz. Encima, para colmo de males, su princesa se ofreció prácticamente en bandeja de plata, diciendo que podían hablar siempre que lo necesitara o quisiera, que le escucharía. El chico le dio un abrazo de despedida. ¿Como se atrevía? pensó furioso.

En esos momentos le había resultado muy difícil distinguir de quien era la ira y el odio que sentía, si la de su conciencia o la de él mismo. Ninguno de los dos estaba enfadado con Marinette, por supuesto que no, no creía que nunca pudieran enfadarse de esa forma con ella. Su compañera de clases solo había estado siendo su yo normal, amable e inocente. Estaba empezando a pensar que era incapaz de detectar el peligro o las malas intenciones. Eso resultaba realmente preocupante. ¿Quizás debía hablar con ella sobre su comportamiento imprudente? Aunque no podia hacerlo como Adrien Agreste, tendría que hacerlo como Chat Noir.

El sonido de sirenas retumbo en sus oídos con fuerza, sintiéndose algo inestable, se tambaleo hacía un callejón, inclinándose hacía el suelo, sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Realmente lo había hecho, al principio parecía tan irreal...

Lo había seguido desde el parque a ese cruze, incapaz de dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría en el futuro, lo que ese chico podría hacerle a Marinette. Él quería protegerla, ¿pero que pasaba con su Lady? amaba a Ladybug, aun así su compañera de clases le necesitaba, ya estaba más que claro. Solo tenemos que deshacernos de los peligros, le susurro su mente. Los peligros como el chico que estaba frente a él, ajeno a su presencia y entonces Adrien le había visto sonreír, una sonrisa que le revolvió el estomago. ¡Marinette esta en peligro! ¡Le hará daño! su mente se lleno de pánico y algo dentro suyo se rompió, con la mente en blanco, se aseguro de que nadie se fijara en él, se aseguro de que no le vieran el rostro y extendió las manos, empujando a la amenaza hacía su muerte.

Todo el peso de lo que realmente había hecho lo golpeo como una tonelada de ladrillos en la cabeza. Él, Adrien Agreste, izo algo que nunca se imagino que era capaz de hacer, matado a alguien. ¿Te arrepientes? le pregunto su conciencia. La respuesta fue instantánea, no le hizo falta considerarlo. No, no lo hacía. Lo más aterrador fue que su propia respuesta no le preocupaba tanto como debería, lo único que podía pensar era que Marinette estaba a salvo por ahora.

 **A.N: Por si a alguien le interesa también tengo una cuenta en fictionpress bajo el mismo seudónimo, RuriIdimar. Para quien a leído alguna historia mía más, ya debe serle evidente que tengo cierta "inclinación" hacía yanderes masculinos. Si les interesa y quieren, les agradecería que me dieran su opinión sobre las historias que estoy publicando.**


	11. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

Era sorprendente como podían cambiar las cosas en solo unos pocos días, si le hubieran dicho entonces que iría tan lejos como para empujar a alguien hacía su muerte posiblemente le hubiera tachado de demente, pero realmente lo hizo. Así que quizás no era tan sorprendente que se colara en el cuarto de Marinette, en medio de la noche mientras ella dormía plácidamente en su cama. No lo había hecho porque fuera un pervertido, aunque no podia negar los pensamientos no tan inocentes, que pasaron por su cabeza, al verla tan expuesta y vulnerable. Aun así no era por eso que estaba allí en ese momento como Chat Noir. Tenia que protegerla, no importa lo que tuviera que hacer para mantenerla a salvo. Instalar cámaras en su habitación y el resto de su casa, para poder vigilar a su compañera de clase las veinticuatro horas, incluso si eso le convertía en un acosador, no era ni de lejos lo más lejos que llegaría, al fin y al cabo no era ni la mitad de preocupante como matar a alguien...

No se arrepentía, ni mucho menos, pero debía admitir que le había preocupado lo que pensaría Plagg de él, cuando se enterara. No se atrevió a decírselo, pero no hizo falta, después de haber desaparecido durante horas, su kwami regreso de buen humor y entonces se quedo quieto olfateando el aire unos instantes antes de mirarle.

-¿Otra vez?- le pregunto, sus bigotes temblando ligeramente, no había reproche, ni acusación en su tono de voz. -Si sigues así, te descubrirá.- dijo algo preocupado. Adrien le devolvió la mirada a su amigo, confundido. ¿Otra vez? ¿De que estaba ablando? pero tenia algo de razón, lo que izo había sido imprudente, Marinette podría asustarse de él si descubría sus acciones.

-No se de que me hablas, Plagg.- mintió, el kwami de Chat Noir le contemplo durante unos segundos, curioso, como si estuviera tratando de leer su mente. Luego sus ojos brillaron con sorpresa y sonrió divertido.

-No voy a pensar menos de ti, Adrien.- no pudo evitar relajarse, aunque aun se sentía algo preocupado. Como si sintiera sus temores, el kwami se le acerco, frotando sus mejillas contra las suyas con cariño, era un gesto inusual de afecto que su amigo no solía mostrar. -¿Te arrepientes?- le pregunto en voz baja.

-No.- le contesto sin titubear, ni pensarlo. Plagg le sonrió, todavía aferrándose a él.

-Entonces deja de lamentarte.- dijo, elevando su tono. -No hay nada que puedas hacer para desacerté de mi, chico.- le aseguro. Adrien había cerrado los ojos, sonriendo aliviado. Su conciencia pareció reír por lo bajo, como si la mera idea de que el kwami los abandonara por sus acciones, le resultase ridícula. Tenia razón, eso era ridículo. Plagg siempre estaría con ellos, sin importar nada. Era una promesa que se habían hecho hace muchos años atrás, el día que acepto su oferta, cuando le encontró con la sangre de su propio hermano manchando sus manos.

Terminando de instalar la ultima cámara, se relajo. Había sentido un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción cuando vio las fotos de él y su horario. No pudo evitar la pequeña risa que escapo de sus labios. Parecía que él no era el único acosador. Se puso rígido cuando escucho la cama crujir, su compañera de clase cambio de postura, dejando salir un suave suspiro. Adrien se giro lentamente, mirando atentamente a Marinette, conteniendo la respiración durante unos segundos, antes de volver a relajarse, cuando ella no mostró signos de estar despierta. El joven héroe se acerco unos pasos, silencioso. La camisa de la diseñadora se había levantado, mostrando ligeramente la piel pálida de su estomago. No pudo evitar que sus ojos vagaran más de la cuenta. Esta bien, hora de irse, antes de que pudiera hacer algo de lo que después se arrepintiera. ¿Seguro?, pregunto su conciencia. Seguro, le contesto él, dirigiéndose por donde había entrado, para irse.

-¿Quien...?- la voz adormilada de Marinette le congelo al instante. Miro en su dirección, sus ojos aterrizaron sobre ella, quien le miraba, confusa. -¿Chat...?- Adrien entro en pánico. Su mente en blanco, su corazón martilleando contra su pecho ruidosamente. ¿Y ahora que? Su garganta se seco, trago saliva tratando de aliviarla, pero no funciono. Nunca lo hacía. Estaba tan alterado que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. Algo que solo le trajo una sensación de repetición.

-¿Miau...?- Ambos se quedaron en un silencio opresivo. Esta bien, esa no era la mejor de sus ideas, el modelo sintió su cara enrojecer, estaba acabado, completamente avergonzado, para colmo de males su conciencia rezumaba diversión y un sentimiento de añoranza, que le hizo marearse. Para su completa sorpresa, su compañera de clase se rió por lo bajo, se medio incorporo y abrió sus brazos en bienvenida.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ven aquí, gatito!- le animo. Eso si que no se lo esperaba, por lo visto, para su suerte, pensaba que se trataba de un sueño. Por supuesto, él dudo, por un lado se estaría aprovechando, pero por el otro si no se acercaba, corría el riesgo de que se desvelara por completo y comprendiera que no estaba soñando. En cuyo caso, ya podia ir despidiéndose del mundo, porque probablemente, no seguro que acabaría más que muerto. Tragando con nerviosismo, se acerco para cumplir con su petición, el colcho de la cama hundiéndose ligeramente bajo el nuevo peso añadido. Se mordió los labios cuando ella le abrazo, su cabeza contra su pecho. Ardiendo, apoyo su oreja contra ella, era mucho más grande de lo que parecía. Él inspiro, su mente se tambaleo, mareada, cuando su olor le envolvió por completo, apagando por completo la parte racional de él que insistía en que era una mala idea, que debía marcharse inmediatamente, antes de que Marinette comprendiera lo que realmente estaba pasando. Luego ella puso una mano sobre su pelo, acariciándole detrás de las orejas de su traje, como si de una mascota de verdad se tratara y se perdió por completo en la sensación de su tacto, en su olor. Solo se apoyo, disfrutando, un fuerte ruido resonó por la habitación, cuando su compañera de clase rió divertida, acariciándole con más empeño, comprendió que estaba ronroneando como un gato de casa común. Ni a él, ni a su conciencia les importo, mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando y se quedaron dormidos.


	12. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

El calor era insoportable, demasiado para aguantar las tonterías de su hipócrita hermano, que no dejaba de molestarle, exigiéndole porque había vuelto solo. Después de aproximadamente dos horas de quejarse como el niño mimado que era, al fin le dejo a solas, aunque solo fuera temporalmente. Sabiendo que esa tranquilidad no duraría demasiado tiempo, se relajo contra los cojines de su alcoba, dejando escapar un suspiro de felicidad, dispuesto a disfrutar del silencio mientras pudiera. Acababa de llegar de vuelta hacía solo un rato y casi al instante fue abordado con preguntas y exigencias. Por supuesto fue sincero, ella no quería regresar con él, no estaba en el pueblo. Claro que la hallo en un oasis a poca distancia, pero eso no era lo que su, muy inteligente hermano, le había pedido, solo le pregunto si la encontró en su poblado y porque no regreso con ella. Así que técnicamente hablando no le había mentido, por lo que si descubría la verdad no podia acusarle de mentirle. Cerro los ojos, dejándose hundir en el material a sus espaldas, disfrutando de la refrescante brisa que entro por la ventana, acariciando su rostro y aliviando su calor. El murmullo de la gente en las calles llego a sus oídos, pronto se pondría el sol y la noche acallaría el arrullo del ajetreado mercado. El recuerdo de una risa resonó en su mente, llevo una de sus manos contra su pecho, sintiendo el aumento de las palpitaciones de su corazón, un sentimiento de añoranza llenando profundamente todo su ser, una sonrisa de anhelo se deslizo por sus labios. Deseaba tanto volver a verla, sentir su cálida mirada, escuchar siempre sus risas, ahogarse en su presencia... Quería sentir esa calidez, esa sensación de que su presencia era bienvenida, que nunca sentía en su casa o de su familia.

Alguien se detuvo a sus espaldas, a unos escasos metro y medio, justo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Suti.- él no se giro, ni siquiera abrió los ojos, se limito a dar un zumbido en reconocimiento de su nombre, e indicándole que le había escuchado, aunque sabia perfectamente que era lo que deseaba, sin lugar a dudas su amado hermano fue directamente a quejarse a ella. -¿Porque ignoraste a mi hijo?- una risa sardónica fue su única respuesta.

-Es agradable saber que también me consideras tu hijo, madre.- le dijo, su voz goteando con sarcasmo, mirándola de reojo. Los oscuros ojos, negros como el carbón de la mujer, le miraron con frialdad. Ella enderezo su espalda, sus labios y nariz arrugándose como si contemplara algo particularmente desagradable. Si, Suti podía sentir el amor en el aire. No es que realmente le importara lo que pensara o sintiera hacía él. Los sentimientos son mutuos, querida madre, pensó, las esquinas de su boca se contrajeron en una pequeña sonrisa burlona. No había ningún sentimiento de afecto, ni cariño entre nadie de su familia, el único motivo por el que su madre protegía a su hermano, se debía pura y simplemente a que era el primer hijo y por tanto el heredero principal. No demasiado inteligente, por lo que era fácil de manipular. Básicamente no era más que el boleto de su madre para mantener su posición y futuro peón para lograr sus objetivos. La pobre no se daba cuenta que su padre, no elegiría al más antiguo, si no al más capaz. Eso es claro si tenia ninguna intención de dejar su puesto antes de morir, cosa que dudaba bastante. Ese hombre se aferraría a su poder, hasta que su cuerpo fuera incapaz de continuar funcionando.

Su madre suspiro, tratando de ocultar su irritación, no tubo éxito. Luego le sonrió con una horrible y dulcemente empalagosa mueca que era tan falsa como todo lo demás en ella. Él realmente prefería cuando no trataba de ocultar sus verdaderos colores.

-Suti, cariño. - arrullo, resultaba escalofriante. -No seas así, ya sabes a lo que me refería.- ella se acerco unos pasos. La farsa estaba resultando ridícula y agotadora, bufando molesto se levanto, girándose, encarando a la mujer directamente por primera vez desde que se presento. Se movió, deslizándose hacía ella con pasos ágiles, como una gran bestia asechando a su aterrorizada presa, hasta que solo les separaba unos pocos milímetros e invadiendo su espacio personal con su cercanía.

-Mi querida, querida, madre.- ronroneo, una sonrisa amplia, depredadora. -Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta.- la mujer trato de retroceder, pero parecía que se había quedado paralizada, los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida y aterrada por su comportamiento. -Ese hombre no jugara en tus manos. Solo eres una pobre arpía, incapaz de ver o comprender que realmente no tiene nada.- le susurro, disfrutando del estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo. -Yo soy el más capacitado, cuando padre muera, yo soy el que subirá al poder, seré quien le suceda. Y entonces...- alargo una mano, agarrando un mechón de su cuidado cabello, sus dedos jugando con el. El gesto aunque cariñoso, carecía completamente de cualquier sentimiento cálido. Ella contuvo la respiración, incapaz de reaccionar. -Entonces, es cuando descubrirás que no te ha dejado nada, que nunca le has importado.- él le dedico una amplia mueca, sádica, tan cruel como sus palabras. -Me pregunto que sera de ti, madre, pero no te preocupes... yo cuidare muy bien de ti.- arrullo con dulzura, imitando el tono de voz que ella había empleado anteriormente. Dejo caer el mechón de pelo, inclinado su cuerpo hacía el suyo para hablarle en el oído. -Me asegurare de que consigas todo lo que mereces...- susurro. -Te haré desaparecer de la faz dela tierra.- termino, apartándose de ella y disfrutando su expresión horrorizada. La mujer trato de aferrarse a sus brazos, de suplicarle, pero él la aparto bruscamente, mirando de forma apática como tropezaba, aunque logro permanecer de pie. -Si veneno repartes, veneno recibirás.- le dijo con frialdad, apartando la vista y dirigiéndose a la puerta, aunque antes de salir, le dedico una ultima mirada. -Disfruta de tu vida mientras puedas, madre.- dijo, dejándola petrificada y aterrada de su futuro.

Él parpadeo, despierto y algo desorientado. ¿Donde estaba? un olor familiar lleno su nariz, la calidez bajo su cuerpo le envolvió en una sensación reconfortante. Al reconocer su entorno, se relajo, con una sonrisa cálida se acomodo. Es cierto estaba en casa de su princesa, en su cama, sobre ella, quien al parecer también se había quedado dormida poco después de ellos. Esperaba sinceramente que a la mañana siguiente no recordara su presencia allí o que siguiera pensando que era un sueño, fuese como fuese, Suti estaba feliz con solo descansar junto a su amada, aunque solo fuera durante unos minutos más. Ya tendría tiempo más adelante, estaba deseando poder compensar los miles de años perdidos. Su anillo dio un pitido de advertencia. No quedaba mucho tiempo para que se agotara la transformación.

-Tenemos que marcharnos, princesa.- murmuro contra la piel de Marinette, depositando un suave beso en su clavícula. -Es mejor si Adrien y yo hemos desaparecido cuando te despiertes o podríamos asustarte.- rozando sus labios juntos como despedida, suspiro. Deseaba tanto poder hablar con ella directamente... no solo cuando estaba dormida. Incorporándose con desgana, estiro sus músculos, desperezándose. Chat Noir salio silenciosamente por la ventana y se perdió en la noche, en dirección de la mansión Agreste.


	13. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

Lo primero que Adrien vio cuando despertó, era el techo de su propia habitación. Nada de los tonos cálidos del cuarto de Marinette, solo una estancia llena de cosas caras, pero fría y sin vida, como todo en la mansión Agreste. Con un gemido de protesta se incorporo, mirando a su al rededor, tratando de recordar como había vuelto ¿o acaso soñó todo?. No, realmente se durmió sobre su compañera de clase, su ropa todavía olía como ella. Su mirada se detuvo sobre Plagg, quien dormía tranquilamente, agotado por la transformación de la noche anterior. Suspirando agarro ropa limpia y se fue a duchar. El agua estaba helada, pero no le molestaba, no cuando sus músculos, que habían estado gritando en protesta, se relajaron al instante, como si todo su estrés de evaporara. Sabía que debía estar más preocupado, esta era la segunda vez que tenia una laguna en la memoria, que era incapaz de recordar por más que lo intentara...

Adrien tropezó fuera del baño, sin molestarse en secarse o vestirse y corrió a su ordenador. Las cámaras funcionaban correctamente, el padre de Marinette se preparaba para otro día de trabajo, mientras la madre bebía una taza de te, el desayuno listo sobre la mesa, pero eso no era lo que quería comprobar... Cambiando la cámara, se lleno de alivio cuando vio a su princesa ilesa. Se dejo caer contra su silla, suspirando y tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón. Ella estaba bien, no le había hecho nada malo. Su mente protesto ofendida, como si la mera idea de hacerle algo a su compañera de clase fuese la mayor ofensa. Él le ignoro, se limito a apoyar la cabeza sobre su mano, observando a Marinette, quien comenzaba a removerse en su sueño.

-La próxima vez que decidas espiarla, sentado desnudo frente a tu ordenador, avísame para que pueda salir y dejarte un tiempo a solas.- la voz de Plagg resonó a su lado, algo burlona. El modelo se sonrojo, en su prisa no se dio cuenta que la situación se podia malentender.

-¡No es lo que parece!- ni siquiera a él le sonaba creíble, eso si era preocupante. Ardiendo rojo de vergüenza se escabullo rápidamente de vuelta al baño.

Plagg se rió por lo bajo, su actual portador era tan fácil de avergonzar, que no podia evitar burlarse de él un poco. Girándose hacía las pantallas, tarareo, observando a Ladybug despertarse y comenzar su rutina matutina. Instalar cámaras había sido una buena idea, ahora podría ver a Tikki y su portadora, siempre que quisiese. Mirando momentáneamente la puerta del baño, se pregunto cuanto rato Adrien pensaba permanecer oculto. Encogiéndose de hombros, mientras reía volvió su atención a las pantallas. Marinette, recién duchada y solo cubierta por una toalla, parecía discutir algo con la kwami roja, antes de dejar caer la única prenda que le cubría. Debería haber apartado la vista para darle intimidad, pero no lo izo. Sus portadores estarían tan celosos, los dos, incluso si el joven modelo no lo admitía. Bueno tenia que admitir que era un poco pervertido, siempre lo había sido.

La pantalla se quedo en negro, apagada. Girándose, se encontró a su primer portador, porque ese era claramente Suti, mirándole con una ceja alzada y una ligera sonrisa burlona. Si fuera otra persona quien había visto a Matinette desnuda, estaría muerto, pero para su suerte no era así.

-Deberías dales algo de privacidad, pervertido Plagg.- dijo, jugando con el cable en sus manos. El kwami no dijo nada, se quedo mirándole en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Todavía estas desnudo.- completamente, el primer Chat Noir no izo ningún ademan de cubrirse, se limito a sonreír y dejar caer el cable. -Es la segunda vez que tomas el control en menos de veinticuatro horas.- su amigo se encogió de hombros. Plagg estaba contento que nadie de la calle pudiera verles por las ventanas. Suti no era precisamente alguien pudoroso.

-No notara la laguna de memoria, esta inconsciente.- el kwami le miro, interrogante.

-Se tropezó, su vergüenza le jugo una mala pasada.- al ver su mirada alarmada, su primer portador le sonrió, tranquilizador. -Esta bien, solo tendrá un dolor de cabeza.- le garantizo. Él asintió confiando en su palabra. El primer Chat Noir miro las pantallas. -¿Crees que habrá terminado de cambiarse?- le pregunto.

-Lo que me extraña es que apagaras el ordenador.- no era ningún secreto que ambos eran algo pervertidos, bueno quizás muy pervertidos, pero eso no venia al caso. Suti se limito a volver a conectar el cable, encendiéndolo una vez más. -¿Como sabes como funciona?- su antiguo portador tenia algunos miles de años, al fin y al cabo, era normal que estuviera curioso. El primer Chat Noir golpeo con un dedo su sien.

-Los recuerdos de Adrien.- dijo simplemente, como si eso lo explicara todo, de alguna manera, lo hacía. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mientras observaron a Marinette preparar algunas cosas antes de irse.

-Adrien también tiene que ir a la escuela.- Suti se limito a tararear, contemplando la imagen de la joven diseñadora. -Va a coger un resfriado, si continuáis desnudos.- una risa fue su única respuesta. Suspirando, Plagg volvió su atención a la pantalla, donde Tikki volvía a hablar con su portadora. Sus bigotes temblaron, hasta hora Ladybug y su kwami habían tenido suerte, pero ahora con las cámaras instaladas era cuestión de tiempo que su actual portador descubriera la verdad. Era mejor así. Adrien podría dejar de dudar, si sabía que ambas mujeres que amaba, eran la misma persona. Porque incluso si el joven modelo no quería admitirlo a si mismo, estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de Marinette. Los dedos de su antiguo portador tocaron la pantalla, acariciando el rostro de la chica con amor y anhelo.

-¿Crees que mi princesa recuerda lo que sucedió anoche?- le pregunto, su voz casi en un susurro. Por el bien de ambos, el primer y el actual Chat Noir, esperaba que si lo hacía pensara que era solo un extraño sueño. Si el temperamento de la compañera de clase de Adrien, era ni siquiera un poco similar al de Tikki, cuando terminase con ellos, desearían estar muertos.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

 **N.A: ¡Estoy viva!**

Hacía un calor horrible para ser tan temprano, pero eso era algo habitual. Suti contemplo desde su ventana las desiertas calles, a esa hora estaban tan vacías que era casi desconcertante, solo los mercaderes más madrugadores comenzaban su rutina diaria, preparando sus puestos y productos para los posibles clientes. Esos eran los primeros murmullos del día, pronto el lugar estaría abarrotado. Ese mercado atraía a muchas personas de distintos lugares del reino, se pregunto si ella vendría, posiblemente no, quizás un familiar. Realmente quería verla...

-Hermano Suti- una voz suave, femenina, le llamo desde el umbral de la puerta. Él se limito a sonreír con condescendencia, todavía observando los mercaderes ir y venir. ¿Hermano? Si que se tomaba confianzas, para alguien que aun no era de la familia. Ella se acerco, el suave ruido de sus caras tobilleras al chocar entre si llego a sus oídos. -He oído que discutisteis con madre. ¿Es cierto?- pregunto. No contesto, no tenia nada de que hablar con aquella mujer, ni siquiera cuando sintió sus delicadas y bien cuidadas manos, deslizarse por sus costados y apoyarse sobre su pecho, ni cuando sus senos se presionaron sobre su espalda o el frió de su joyas y ornamentos contra su piel recalentada. Él cerro los ojos, tratando de fingir que la figura que se presionaba en su espalda era la chica del oasis y no la prometida de su hermano, pero no funciono, el aroma de la mujer a su lado era completamente diferente. -Siempre fuiste mi favorito, hermano Suti.- ella susurro, sus labios rozando contra su hombro en una pequeña caricia mientras hablaba. -Sálvame, por favor... no quiero un matrimonio sin amor...- Así que de eso se trataba... pensó con diversión. Sus padres habían elegido a alguien que encajaría perfectamente en ese nido de serpientes que llamaban familia. Ella era tan retorcida como el resto de ellos. Esa mujer pensaba que podia seducirlo y manipularlo para obtener poder, ahora que había descubierto el error de su madre.

-Es muy atrevido de tu parte entrar en la habitación de un hombre, cuando estas prometida a otro, hermana.- dijo, ignorando el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de ella cuando la llamo hermana. Suti la miro por encima de su hombro.

-Yo... me disculpo...- ella retrocedió un par de pasos de él. -No me di cuenta de lo inadecuado que mis acciones podían ser, hermano Suti.- sus grandes ojos marrones le miraron con una inocencia y timidez que sabia que eran falsas.

-¿Que diría mi querido hermano si se entere de esto?- él le sonrió con suavidad, estirando una de sus manos y acariciando su rostro. -¿Que opinas tu, hermano?- Suti miro hacía el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo horriblemente en su dirección.

Adrien abrió los ojos con un gemido, la cabeza le palpitaba de dolor. Tardo unos segundos en orientarse, todavía estaba en el baño, desnudo y Plagg se encontraba por encima de él, mirándole con preocupación. Se medio incorporo frotándose la cabeza, como si eso lograra calmar el dolor. Esta bien, se dijo, esto no augura nada bueno.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el kwami de la mala suerte. Adrien asintió con la cabeza, mirando de forma ausente los dedos con los que se frotaba antes la cabeza. Sin sangre, eso era bueno ¿no? -¿Quieres?- pregunto tendiéndole un trozo de queso maloliente.

-Ese olor despertaría hasta a los muertos, pero no, gracias.- le contesto, riéndose. Plagg se encogió de hombros.

-Más para mi, entonces.- dijo, engullendo el queso sin ninguna dificultad. -Por cierto... llegaras tarde.- Adrien se quejo. Tenia la sensación de que seria uno de esos horribles días en los que todo salia mal.

Por suerte había llegado a tiempo a la escuela, Marinette todavía no había llegado. La clase estaba llena de los bajos murmullos de sus compañeros, comentando el ultimo incidente, el modelo permaneció escuchando sus teorías y comentarios, ellos estaban tan lejos de la realidad que era casi risible, pero era mejor de esa manera. Nino se sentó a su lado, hablando con Alya sobre las posibles relaciones entre ambos accidentes. Ellos dos eran posiblemente los más cercanos a la realidad, aunque aun ni de lejos se acercaba a la verdad. ¿No estaba tardando demasiado Marinette? ¿Acaso su princesa se metió en problemas por el camino? Cálmate, se dijo, estas exagerando, si continuas así terminaras pensando que encerrarla encadenada a una habitación, es una buena idea. No es tan mala idea, replico su conciencia. Adrien frunció el ceño, esa era una idea horrible y punto. No pensaba discutir eso con su conciencia, al menos no todavía... Esta bien, se dijo, no acababa de considerar encerrar a su compañera de clase para mantenerla a salvo. No, no lo había hecho. Su conciencia se limito a reírse.

Con un suspiro volvió a frotarse la cabeza y se levanto.

-¿Adrien?¿Donde vas?- pregunto Nino, interrumpiendo su nueva teoría a favor de interrogarle.

-Necesito ir al baño.- le contesto.

-¿Estas bien, amigo? Estas muy pálido.- parecía realmente preocupado.

-Si. No te preocupes.- Adrien le sonrió para tranquilizarle, para su completo alivio, Nino asintió conforme, aunque todavía parecía preocupado.

No podia creer su suerte, al final estaba resultando que tenia razón acerca de como resultaría su día. Si definitivamente ese no estaba resultando un buen día para él, la laguna en su memoria, el golpe en la cabeza, casi llegar tarde a clase... y ahora un akuma, pensó con fastidio, un ridículo akuma que controlaba a los ratones y se hacía llamar señor rata... ¿No habían tenido un enemigo similar antes? se pregunto, tratando de esquivar a los ciudadanos en pánico y encontrar un lugar para transformarse. ¿Por que justo frente su escuela? pensó. Al menos estamos en nuestro elemento, susurro su conciencia con diversión. Adrien no pudo negar esa afirmación, su propia sonrisa divertida deslizándose por sus labios, mientras se ocultaba en una clase vacía.

-¡Plagg, garras!

Ladybug aun no había aparecido, eso le complico un poco las cosas, al fin y al cabo Chat Noir no podia purificar los akumas. No es como si lo hubiera necesitado, en aquel entonces, pensó esquivando uno de los ataques de su enemigo. Tampoco podia tomarse en serio a su contrincante, no era ningún desafió, solo una molestia que no dejaba de huir. Claro que eso también era lo que hacían las ratas. Siguió al akuma hasta un callejón oscuro. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que era uno sin salida. Completamente aislado y sin testigos, susurro la voz en su cabeza, perfecto para ventilar algunas frustraciones. Chat Noir le sonrió a su enemigo de forma depredadora.

-Creo que es hora de terminar este juego del ratón y el gato ¿no te parece, rata?- su presa se encogió contra la fría pared de ladrillos. ¡Ellos iban a divertirse tanto! o al menos mientras nadie más les interrumpiera. Esperaba que Ladybug no pensara demasiado en las lesiones de ese insignificante akuma o darse cuenta de las manchas de sangre que podían salpicar sobre su traje. -¡Juguemos a matar al ratón!

 **N.A: En uno o dos días subiré el siguiente capitulo, lo prometo.**


	15. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

Marinette había tenido una buena noche, aunque algo rara. Ella había soñado con Chat Noir, su molesto, pero siempre confiable compañero de batallas. Claro, su sueño no tenia nada preocupante, solo había implicado una tonta, ridícula idea, que hacía tiempo que no podia dejar de pensar. Ella había visto sus orejas de gato moverse antes, como si fueran reales y no solo una parte más de su traje. La diseñadora quería saber si su amigo, tenia más cualidades felinas o si todo terminaba con la apariencia. Más de una vez, como Ladybug había tenido que reprimir el impulso de acariciar sus orejas y de eso había tratado el sueño. No solo había acariciado sus oídos, si no, que Chat Noir se acurruco en ella, ronroneando como si fuera realmente un adorable gatito en busca de más mimos. Que soñara con eso, solo le tentaba a probarlo en la realidad. Por supuesto que nunca se lo contaría, seguramente se volvería aun más insistente.

Su mañana podría haber sido mejor, decidió al final, mirando con fastidio a la multitud de civiles que no le permitían cumplir con su deber. Había estado de camino a la escuela cuando, el señor de las ratas, apareció aterrando a la población de París, con un pequeño ejercito de lindos roedores de todas las cosas. Casi le había resultado gracioso, entonces habían llegado las ratas del tamaño de perros pequeños y todo se volvió un caos. No es que ella no estuviera menos horrorizada que los civiles. Si los dientes de los roedores más pequeños, hacían daño, no quería experimentar la de las ratas de alcantarilla. De todas formas... El akuma no era un enemigo realmente fuerte, pero si escurridizo. No parecía tener prisa por conseguir sus pendientes, así que dedujo, que estaba esperando la aparición de Chat Noir y poder conseguir al mismo tiempo su anillo. Ella no esperaba que su enemigo se cansara de esperar y lograra encerrarla, junto a un montón de adultos que no dejaban de gritar. Ladybug deseaba no haber sido tan descuidada. Suspirando, se froto el puente de la nariz. Podía ser peor, se dijo a si misma.

Si Marinette era sincera consigo misma, debía admitir que rara vez tenia un verdadero mal día, al fin y al cabo, ella era Ladybug, la representación de la buena suerte. Ni siquiera estaba segura que su actual situación se pudiera considerar mala suerte. Claro llegaba muy tarde a clase, un akuma andaba suelto y había roedores por todas partes. Los ratones no le resultaban desagradables, de hecho los encontraba hasta algo lindos, pero nadie quería encontrarse rodeado de ratas. Sobretodo si eran feas, gordas y malolientes ratas de alcantarilla. Una prueba de ello era su actual situación. Se encontraba en un centro comercial, frente a un montón de mujeres y hombres histéricos, que no parecían comprender que todo terminaría antes si purificaba el akuma y no perdía el tiempo tratando de calmarles, para que le permitieran encontrar una forma de marcharse y así, solucionar el problema de raíz. Seguramente Chat Noir se estaría preguntando donde estaba, mientras se enfrentaba él solo a su enemigo. Ella no podia evitar estar preocupada, sabía que era fuerte, pero él no podia purificar el akuma, tenia que encontrar una forma de salir de ese sitio. Solo esperaba que no se metiera en líos.

Chat Noir contemplo el objeto en su mano, todavía era sorprendente lo que artículos tan inofensivos como una foto, o la vieja pulsera de cuerda y madera que ahora sostenía, podían ser la fuente del poder de sus enemigos. Él paso el pulgar por el ornamento, jugando con el desgastado material, pensando que hacer con el, mientras ignoraba deliberadamente los sollozos y quejidos de la maltrecha y temblorosa figura a sus pies. No tenia que preocuparse por su reputación de héroe, al fin y al cabo, hasta que no destruyese la pulsera la transformación permanecería. El civil tras el akuma no recordaría nada del incidente. La sonrisa maliciosa que se deslizo por sus labios izo temblar a su enemigo, quien se arrastro por el suelo, tratando de alejarse de él. Sin molestarse en mirarle, piso sobre su pecho, obligando a su cuerpo a permanecer donde estaba. No seria bueno si escapase, aunque tampoco es que pudiera huir en su estado.

-No tienes ni idea...- comenzó, bajando la vista hacía su victima y sonriendo de forma horrible, disfrutando de la mirada aterrorizada que recibió a cambio. -... de lo relajado que me siento ahora mismo.- Adrien sabia que debía estar horrorizado por como estaba actuando, del placer sádico, que estaba sintiendo al ver esa figura lamentable a sus pies, ni siquiera sabía si esa actitud y sentimientos eran realmente suyos o los de la voz en su cabeza, pero tampoco le importaba. Él regreso la vista a la pulsera, volviendo a contemplar sus opciones. Lo correcto, seria lo de siempre, entregárselo a Ladybug para que lo purificara y esperar al siguiente infectado, con la vana esperanza de que no apareciera. Tengo una idea mejor, susurro su conciencia. -¿Cual?- cuestiono en voz alta, como si su conciencia fuera alguien realmente tangible, presente junto a él. La mala suerte se puede considerar energía negativa, dijo la voz, solo tenemos que absorberla. -¿Como?- pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos. Una risa fue su respuesta. Solo sigue mis instrucciones.

Chat Noir inclino la cabeza hacía un lado, una de las orejas de gato se movió y entonces susurro una sola palabra. Unos zarcillos negros se lanzaron sobre la pulsera con saña, como si fueran pirañas, devorando el material sin piedad, mientras Adrien contemplo como el ornamento en sus manos, se degradaba más y más hasta que se desmorono entre sus dedos, como si nunca hubiera existido. El akuma desapareció, dejando tras de si a un civil inconsciente. Había funcionado, él, Chat Noir, el representante de la mala suerte, acababa de eliminar a un akuma por si mismo... Una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios, luego una carcajada, realmente, realmente él... se estaba volviendo loco ¿verdad?


	16. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

Marinette estaba convencida de que las cosas ese día, no podían irle peor. Entonces sintió una mano acariciar su pelo con suavidad, todo su cuerpo se tenso y lentamente alzo la vista, mirando por encima de su hombro. El chico le sonrió, y aunque era una sonrisa sin ningún tipo de maldad, aunque era irracional tener miedo de un chico menor que ella... todo su ser tembló de terror.

-Un placer conocerte tras la mascara, Ladybug.- ¿porque las cosas habían salido de esa forma?

Todo había comenzado tan normal... tras quedar encerrada en el centro comercial con un gran grupo de civiles y lograr calmar a los adultos que habían entrado en pánico, ella se aparto de ellos para buscar una posible vía de escape. Cuanto antes saliera de allí, antes podría encontrar al akuma y arreglar los daños causados por este. Ladybug comprobó otra de las ventanas, con el mismo resultado que las anteriores, nada. Suspirando, se detuvo unos instantes a pensar que más comprobar.

Unos pasos se detuvieron a poca distancia de ella, llamando su atención. Un chico un par de años menor que la propia diseñadora, la observaba con una pequeña, pero amable sonrisa. Después de unos segundos, se acerco unos pasos más, sus ojos brillando con emoción apenas contenida. Ladybug analizo el rostro del desconocido, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente, estaba convencida que no lo conocía, entonces... ¿Porque su cara le resultaba tan familiar?

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- le pregunto con una sonrisa, tratando de sonar tan confiada y calmante como podia. La sonrisa en los labios del chico se amplio.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo?- contesto él, ella parpadeo confundida.

-¿Disculpa?- ¿quizás había oído mal? el chico se rió entre dientes.

-No soporto esperar, sin hacer nada. ¿Te importa si te ayudo?- Ladybug dudo, insegura sobre como proceder. -¿Has comprobado las puertas del sótano?- pregunto casualmente.

-No, aun no.- le contesto, comenzando a caminar, ella había visto un acceso al sótano antes, pero no le había dado importancia. El pitido de sus pendientes la izo saltar ¿su transformación iba agotarse? ¿justo en ese momento? Miro a su alrededor en busca de un lugar donde pudiera esconderse y dejar descansara Tikki. El chico se agarro de su brazo.

-¿Porque no vamos a comprobar las puertas?- le cuestiono, aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

-Necesito cinco minutos.- dijo, tratando de soltarse, él no la soltó.

-¿No necesitas ir al baño, verdad?- le pregunto, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza con aparente curiosidad, pero no la dejo irse. Ella se removió incomoda. -Cuanto antes encontremos una salida viable mejor ¿no es así?- ese chico era extraño y su comportamiento la estaba incomodando.

-Mi transformación se esta agotando.- él no dijo nada, solo tiro de ella, en dirección al sótano.

-¿Y que?- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. -Donde vamos es lo suficientemente privado, se donde están los puntos ciegos de las cámaras de vigilancia.- Esta bien eso no era normal, un chico normal de su edad no debería saber ese tipo de cosas.

-Mi identidad civil debe permanecer oculta de todos.- él solo apretó su agarre, Ladybug trato de mantener la mueca de dolor, aunque a primera vista no lo parecía, ese chico tenia realmente mucha fuerza.

-Muy bien. No es como si fuera a decírselo a nadie.- le tranquilizo, sonriendo alegremente. Ella no sabia como más decirlo sin sonar grosera, estaba claro que él era inteligente, así que no era que no entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decirle, ese chico se estaba limitando a ignorar. Dio un tirón con su brazo, tratando de soltarse, el agarre se aflojo, pero no se soltó. Él se detuvo y la miro, la sonrisa todavía permanecía en sus labios, como si nada pudiera perturbarla. Era inquietante...

-Mi identidad debe permanecer oculta de todos.- repitió. -Eso te incluye a ti.- ella no había querido sonar grosera, pero no estaba dispuesta a rebelar su yo civil a nadie, ni mucho menos a un extraño. El día en que decidiera rebelar su identidad a alguien, seria a su compañero Chat Noir.

El chico permaneció en silencio, bajando la cabeza, por primera vez en todo su encuentro, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, sus hombros temblando ligeramente. Ladybug se aparto de él, sintiéndose culpable, no había querido hacerle llorar, se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de eliminar el sentimiento de culpa. Sus pendientes volvieron a pitar una vez más, se le acababa el tiempo. Sintiéndose como la peor persona del mundo, se dirigió hacía el sótano.

-¿Vas a dejarme realmente solo?- Ladybug tropezó hacía atrás, el chico se había vuelto a aferrar a ella, esta vez sujetaba su mano de forma débil, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para retenerla allí. Él alzo la vista, sus ojos llorosos, le miraron con suplica. -Ladybug, estoy muy asustado.- su cuerpo se volvió a sacudir. -¡No me dejes!- No sabia que hacer, hasta hace apenas unos minutos él no parecía ni un poco asustado. ¿Era posible que hubiese ocultado su miedo, tras sus extraño comportamiento y perpetua sonrisa?

-Yo... lo siento... no puedo.- ella realmente era una horrible persona. El chico volvió a bajar la cabeza y Ladybug se aparto, dándole la espalda, alejándose. Una pequeña risa a sus espaladas, la izo detenerse, helada hasta los huesos. ¿Ese chico se había reído? Sacudiendo la cabeza, se adentro al sótano, se oculto y liberando su transformación, dejo que su cansada kwami se recostarse sobre sus manos y descansara. -¿Estas bien, Tikki?- su pequeña amiga, parecía realmente afectada, casi parecía estar pálida, su cuerpo se estremeció, preocupando a Marinette. -Espera voy a sacar algunas galletas.- la diseñadora había aprendido rápidamente a llevar siempre encima algunas galletas para emergencias como esa. En los últimos días la kwami parecía realmente agotada.

-¿Ladybug?- ella se encogió, ocultándose junto a su amiga. ¿Otra vez ese chico? Marinette estaba convencida de que las cosas ese día, no podían irle peor. Entonces sintió una mano acariciar su pelo con suavidad, todo su cuerpo se tenso y lentamente alzo la vista, mirando por encima de su hombro. El chico le sonrió, y aunque era una sonrisa sin ningún tipo de maldad, aunque era irracional tener miedo de un chico menor que ella... todo su ser tembló de terror.

-Un placer conocerte tras la mascara, Ladybug.- ¿porque las cosas habían salido de esa forma?

-¿De... de que estas hablando? ¿Ladybug esta aquí?- Marinette sonrió con emoción, tratando de desviar su atención. El chico se limito a darle una gran sonrisa.

-No hay necesidad de mentir, ni de ocultar a tu amiga.- le tranquilizo sonriendo, ella se estremeció, eso era precisamente por lo que ese chico la aterraba. Ninguna de sus sonrisas llegaban a sus ojos. -Tu secreto esta ha salvo conmigo.- la diseñadora era incapaz de comprender quien era esa persona y porque se le había acercado. ¿Cual era su verdadera intención? -Vamos. Ladybug se necesita y Chat Noir no parece alguien paciente.- ella se sobresalto, dejando su escondite.

-¿Chat Noir? ¿Él esta aquí?- el chico asintió, una extraña emoción, que no pudo identificar, reflejándose en sus ojos durante solo unos segundos.

-Él ha abierto las puertas.- por algún motivo la mención de su compañero parecía irritar al extraño -Es un héroe increíble.- ¿eran imaginaciones suyas o estaba siendo sarcástico? Era definitivo, Marinette no podia entender a la persona frente a ella. En lugar de contestar y resignándose a que aquel chico había descubierto su secreto, se transformo.

Al salir del sótano, un viaje, que por cierto había resultado una completa perdida de tiempo, y que estaba segura de que su acompañante, solo lo sugirió para estar a solas con ella, aunque desconocía sus motivos. Vio las puertas delanteras abiertas, tal y como el desconocido le había dicho. Chat Noir estaba allí, algunos civiles a su alrededor contentos y otros ya se encontraban seguramente camino a sus casas. Ella sintió al chico aferrarse una vez mas a su brazo, acercando su cuerpo al suyo tanto como podia sin llamar demasiado la atención. Una extraña mirada cruzo el rostro de su compañero, pero fue rápidamente sustituido por una alegre sonrisa algo coqueta. Ladybug sintió su estomago revolverse con la culpa, no le parecía justo, si alguien debía haber sabido su identidad primero, ese debería haber sido Chat Noir.

-Mi Lady- llamo, acercándose y besando su mano, como tantas otras veces, sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a su acompañante. -¿Y quien eres?- le pregunto, sonando algo grosero, pero no pareció importarle. Es cierto, ella no tenia ningún nombre para acompañar a esa cara, y no podia seguir refiriéndose a él en su mente, como "el chico". En lugar de contestar a su compañero, se giro hacía ella.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- le pregunto. Ladybug asintió, vacilante, no estaba muy segura de que podría querer pedirle. -¿Podrías darme buena suerte?- ¿Buena suerte? la representante de la buena suerte frunció el ceño, confusa.

-Me temo que mis poderes no funcionan de esa forma.- admitió. ¿La gente realmente pensaba que podia dar buena suerte? Para su confusión e irritación de Chat Noir, el chico se limito a ampliar su constante sonrisa. -Siento no poder ayu...- sus palabras murieron en su garganta, cuando allí, frente a una multitud de civiles, y de su compañero, el extraño del que no sabia ni su nombre la beso.

-Esta bien, yo se como.- dijo en un susurro, apartándose con una amplia sonrisa. -¡Nos vemos pronto!- el se alejo rápidamente, murmurando unas ultimas palabras para Chat Noir, que ella no logro escuchar, pero por la sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro y la rigidez en el cuerpo de su compañero, podia entender que era alguna clase de desafió. Ladybug no presto atención a lo que sucedía, no podia, su mente estaba en blanco. Su primer beso había sido robado por un completo desconocido.

Quizás, si hubiera prestado atención, habría visto la mirada de puro odio sin adulterar, en los ojos del representante de la mala suerte. Quizás hubiera visto su cuerpo temblar de ira apenas contenida. Solo quizás...


	17. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16

Chat Noir trato de controlarse, era mejor que Ladybug no lo viera de esa forma, seguramente ella protegería a esa miserable sabandija, y él sabia que perdería el control sobre si mismo, si eso pasaba. Por ahora era mejor calmarse, no podia atacar a un civil delante de todos, ya se encargaría de esa plaga mas tarde, porque lo harían, no dejarían algo así pasar sin un castigo apropiado y ellos se encargarían de que sufriera. La sabandija se alejo pasando por su lado.

-Lo siento, Chat Noir...- sus oídos se contrajeron al captar un murmullo. Él entrecerró los ojos. La sonrisa de suficiencia hablaba por si sola.

-No pareces sentirlo.- replico a cambio, su voz sonaba muy calmada, era increíble, teniendo en cuenta que solo quería destriparlo allí mismo. -Los niños pequeños como tu, no deberían mentir.- sus labios formaron una sonrisa burlona. La pequeña plaga tubo el descaro de ampliar su sonrisa, sus ojos brillando con condescendencia.

-Disfruta de tu tiempo con ella.- la sabandija rió entre dientes. -mientras puedas, claro.- su sonrisa se volvió algo más oscura.

-Eres curiosamente arrogante, para alguien que ahora tiene sus días contados, claro.- la plaga no dijo nada, se limito a marcharse, la sonrisa aun en su rostro, imperturbable, como si sus palabras no le hubieran afectado o inquietado en lo mas mínimo. El cuerpo de Chat Noir tembló. No te preocupes, nos libraremos pronto de ese parásito, susurro su conciencia, pero si el odio visceral que sentía era un indicativo de algo, sin duda era de la inminente y horrible muerte de esa sabandija. Por ahora centrémonos en Ladybug, ella parece algo afectada. Tenia razón, la joven parecía estar a punto de colapsar, su rostro estaba ardiendo y sus piernas temblorosas, una mano cubriendo sus labios. Él se acerco rápidamente a ella, sosteniéndola con suavidad por el codo. -¿Ladybug? ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto preocupado. La representante de la buena suerte dio un pequeño chirrido agudo.

-Mi primer beso...- susurro, mirando al vació. Chat Noir se congelo. ¿Su primer beso? ¿Era realmente así? Tenia la sensación de que eso no era estrictamente cierto. Aun así, no importaba. Una sonrisa algo maliciosa se deslizo por sus labios.

-Si quieres puedo limpiar todo rastro de él.- incito, acercando su rostro al suyo.

-¿he...?- el representante de la mala suerte se inclino, presionando sus labios juntos, Ladybug se quedo petrificada, su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. Atrapado en el momento y sin pensarlo demasiado, Chat Noir deslizo su lengua por los labios de la joven en sus brazos, perdiéndose en su aroma, le resultaba tan agradable y familiar. Yo he olido este aroma antes, en otra persona, pensó, mordiendo ligeramente la piel sensible bajo su cuidado.

Por segunda vez en ese día, Ladybug fue besada frente a una multitud, esta vez por su compañero y amigo, ella solo pudo reaccionar de una forma...

Traidor, pensó Adrien observando a Plagg reírse a su costa. Esta bien, es cierto que había sido algo impulsivo, pero no pudo evitarlo, era un gato al fin y al cabo, un gato posesivo y celoso, que no soportaba que tocasen a su dueña. Ignorando el punzante dolor en su mejilla y las risas de su amigo, suspiro en sueños ante el recuerdo del primer beso consciente con su amada Ladybug. Esta bien por ahora me conformo, decidió, dejándose caer agotado sobre su amplia cama, acurrucándose con una sonrisa.

Suti abrió los ojos, algo había perturbado su sueño, desvelándole. Aunque los días eran calurosos, esa noche era había refrescado, bajando considerablemente la temperatura, las cortinas se balancearon suavemente por el aire y en apariencia no parecía haber nada diferente. Sin embargo un peso desconocido sobre su pecho le izo fruncir el ceño, confundiéndole por unos segundos. Su mano se poso sobre su pecho encontrándose con otra mano más pequeña, cuidada y delicada. Con su mente algo enturbiada aun por su sueño, no reconoció lo que estaba pasando de inmediato, permaneció unos instantes mirando sin comprender realmente el significado de aquello. Parpadeando algo más lucido, miro a su izquierda. Allí, en su cama, estaba la prometida de su hermano, desnuda excepto por la mas fina de las prendas traslucidas, que jamas había visto y sus siempre presentes ornamentos que no parecía quitarse nunca. Ella estaba dormida tranquilamente con su cabeza y su mano apoyados contra su pecho desnudo. Él se incorporo bruscamente, sin importarle el daño que podia causar a aquella mujer o su posible brusco despertar. ¿Que hacía ella en sus aposentos? Por algún motivo, aunque el no había tenido nada que ver con esa invasión a la privacidad, se sintió culpable y sucio, como si hubiera traicionado a alguien. ¿Si hubiera sido la chica del oasis... se sentirá ahora diferente? No le izo falta pensar lo demasiado. Si, sin duda, no se sentiría tan asqueado como se sentía en ese momento. Él se habría deleitado con la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo y se habría acurrucado junto a ella, disfrutando de ese suave olor natural que su cabello desprendía la ultima vez que la vio. Un fuerte jadeo se escucho desde la puerta, llamando su atención. Su hermano se encontraba en el umbral, con una expresión de sorpresa y traición tan falsas que le revolvieron el estomago. Se sentía como si tuviera una enorme piedra en el interior de su vientre cuando comprendió que estaba pasando. La prometida de su hermano, aquella perra manipuladora, porque estaba claro que ese era un plan de ella y no de su muy querido y brillante hermano, se aferro a su cuerpo, presionando sus pechos contra él, mientras abrazaba su cintura y sonreía con complicidad en dirección a la puerta.

-Hermano Suti, parece que nos atraparon...- ella enterró su rostro contra su estomago, fingiendo sentirse avergonzada de su supuesta indiscreción. -Ya no podemos ocultar mas nuestro amor.

-¿Como has podido hacerme esto, hermano?- le pregunto con una expresión de dolor, incluso cuando el brillo de triunfo podia distinguirse fácilmente en su mirada. ¿Ahora somos hermanos? pensó con acidez. Pero eso no importaba, no importaba cual fuera la verdad, o que él no se hubiera acostado con la prometida de su hermano. Sin importar nada, ni lo que quisiera. Su padre, incluso si sabia que era todo una farsa, le obligaría a casarse con aquella mujer para acallar posibles rumores. No importaba nada, porque a los ojos de su padre seria su castigo por caer en la trampa de manera tan estrepitosa. Esos dos se habían confabulado y le habían tendido una trampa en la que había caído de lleno, les había subestimado y su precio a pagar seria muy alto...


	18. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17**

 **N.A: Un capitulo tranquilo, es la calma antes de la tormenta, XD. El próximo capitulo sera otro fragmento de la vida de Suti, su primer asesinato, en el pasado, claro.**

Plagg se despertó lentamente, todo su cuerpo protesto, ese día se habían excedido. Se acurruco sobre si mismo unos instantes, intentando volver a dormir, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño de nuevo. El kwami de la mala suerte entreabrió uno de sus ojos, mirando hacía la cama de Adrien, preguntándose que clase de recuerdo soñaría. Las sabanas arrugadas y la cama vacía le desvelaron por completo, por unos instantes sintió su pecho apretarse por el miedo. ¿Donde estaba su portador?

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de la ligera iluminación en la habitación y se giro hacía la fuente. Allí, iluminado por el resplandor de la pantalla, Adrien, no, no Adrien, Suti estaba sentado frente al ordenador, mirando la figura durmiente de Marinette. Plagg noto enseguida la inusual rigidez de su cuerpo, enseguida sabiendo que el recuerdo de aquella noche había sido desagradable para él. Preocupado, se acerco a su amigo, deteniéndose a poca distancia. El primer Chat Noir no se giro a mirarle, ni siquiera reconoció su presencia, continuo mirando dormir a la diseñadora, al kwami no le molesto, sabia que cuando estaba así, había pocas cosas que lograran calmarlo. Plagg se sentó en su hombro en silencio, no necesitaba decir nada, lo que Suti necesitaba de él era su compañía, no palabras vacías de consuelo. Su antiguo portador extendió una mano hacia la pantalla, acariciando la imagen de la portadora de Tikki. El anhelo en su mirada, tan claro como el cristal para el kwami de la mala suerte.

-Quieres ir a verla.- No era una pregunta, sabía que su amigo deseaba mas que nada estar a su lado, sobretodo en ese momento. Estar en presencia de ella era una de las pocas cosas, quizás la única que lograba reconfortarle sin importar que fuera lo que le molestaba. Suti le miro, permaneciendo unos segundos mas en silencio.

-Estas agotado, vuelve a dormir y descansa, Plagg.- dijo, regresando la vista una vez mas a la pantalla. Así que se trataba de eso, pensó el kwami, era por ese motivo por el que su antiguo portador no le había despertado pese su necesidad de estar con Marinette. Sus bigotes temblaron, tratando de reprimir la sonrisa afectuosa que quería mostrarse. Suti sabia que estaba agotado y estaba preocupado por él y su salud. Plagg nunca dudaba de su amistad, pero era agradable ver a su amigo y socio en el crimen, mostrar preocupación por su bienestar.

-Estoy bien, y tu necesitas verla.- los dedos sobre la pantalla, se deslizaron por ella durante unos instantes mas, antes de apartarse. Ellos intercambiaron miradas, en un tenso silencio. Los ojos del primer Chat Noir le observaron con atención, tratando de discernir si realmente estaba lo suficientemente bien para una transformación.

-¡Plagg, garras!

Chat Noir se deslizo sobre Marinette, el colchón hundiéndose levemente bajo el peso añadido. Entrar a hurtadillas en la habitación de la actual Ladybug, se estaba volviendo una costumbre últimamente, si seguía siendo tan impulsivo acabaría metiéndose en problemas, pero no podia evitarlo, Suti necesitaba estar cerca de ella. Era increíble, como su mera presencia y olor habían hecho desaparecer toda la tensión en su cuerpo. Solo estar en el mismo cuarto era suficiente para hacerle olvidar sus problemas...

Chat Noir se detuvo unos instantes y cerro los ojos, deshaciendo la transformación. Agarrando con cuidado entre sus manos, a Plagg, antes de que cayera. Su kwami le miro con los ojos llenos de confusión, sus ojos medio cerrados por el cansancio, parpadearon hacia él con preocupación, preguntándole sin palabras, que sucedía. En lugar de responder, le sonrió con suavidad y se aparto de la cama de la diseñadora, acercándose a donde sabía que la kwami de Ladybug, Tikki, dormía tranquilamente, inconsciente de su presencia. Suti dejo a su agotado amigo, junto a la pequeña figura roja.

-Todavía faltan horas para el amanecer.- le dijo en voz baja. -Deberías estar durmiendo.- Plagg había querido ayudarle, pero no pensaba arriesgar la salud de su único amigo, manteniendo la transformación toda la noche. El kwami de la mala suerte parpadeo en su dirección, tratando de luchar contra el cansancio, finalmente Plagg cambio de posición y se acomodo para dormir. Suti no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, incluso con la mente embotada por el agotamiento, su amigo se había trasladado de una manera que cubriera la visión de la cama. Si Tikki se despertaba en medio de la noche seria incapaz de verle junto a Marinette. Ella no sospecharía de la presencia de su compañero kwami, no era extraño para Plagg invadir su espacio por la noche y dormir junto a ella, aunque siempre se marchaba antes del amanecer, para que Adrien no se preocupara, ni notara su ausencia. El primer Chat Noir sonrió con cariño, rascando una de las orejas de su amigo como agradecimiento, la lealtad del kwami nunca dejaba de sorprenderle, incluso cuando prácticamente se caía dormido de cansancio, Plagg era capaz de pensar lo suficientemente lucido como para cubrir la visión de Tikki.

Dándole una ultima rascada detrás de la oreja de su amigo, se aparto y regreso con la diseñadora, se detuvo unos segundos cuando el colchón chirrió al subirse, conteniendo la respiración, pero Marinette no dio señales de despertar. Riendo por lo bajo, aliviado y divertido por la profundidad del sueño de la chica, se acostó junto a ella, dando una profunda respiración, disfrutando de su olor y la calidez de la persona junto a él. El silencio reino en la habitación, las tranquilas respiraciones de sus ocupantes era el único sonido que interrumpía la calma del momento. Suti cerro los ojos, completamente relajado, se dio la vuelta, acostándose sobre su lado, tratando de estar mas cerca de la mujer que amaba. Para su completa sorpresa y satisfacción, la joven dormida, se acurruco contra su pecho, uno de sus puños agarrando su ropa, aferrándose a él en busca de calor. Una sensación cálida se extendió por el pecho de Suti, su corazón acelerándose, la sensación del cuerpo de Marinette contra el suyo le hizo sonreír. Así es como deseaba dormir y despertarse todos los días, enterrando la nariz en el pelo oscuro de la diseñadora, Suti se durmió.


End file.
